Cat Tales
by Pikachu-Goddess-Rishika
Summary: KAIHILLARYHIROMIWhile training alone one day, Kai stumbles across a cat shrine and gets turned into a cat! Now he's Hiromi's pet, but will he find a way to be human again? Will he survive long enough to do so?
1. The Shrine of Feline

Me: Hello again my friends! I've decided to take a break from "Blade Zero" for a bit while I flesh out the plot a little more. My first Beyblade fic, "Roar of the Wild Things," only had one chapter, but I'm taking it down and revamping the story in accordance to V-Force and G-Revolution. In the meantime, here's a rather shortish fic (I hope) for you Kai/Hillary(Hiromi) fans out there.

Which brings us to our point. Sandy? Sheena?

Sandy: Hello! Rishika and us muses would like to dedicate this fic to Phoenix Roar, mistress of the Kai/Hil fanfics! Her Black/Blue Radiance series have a very similar plot, although we never meant to copy it in any way. This fic was a bit of drabble we were writing on before we found Phoenix Roar's fanfiction, and we never took it seriously, but with the inspiration of lady Phoenix Roar we post and dedicate the fic "Cat Tales" to her.

READ HER FICS NOW!!

Sheena: Ok, one more thing before we start: the scene where Kai turns into a cat was taken from a manga series! Extra ramen noodles for those who guess it! (Hint: the actual scene is in the second book of the manga series.)

Me: Oh! And before I forget:

WE OWN NOTHING!!

-x-x-x-x-x-

CAT TALES

Chapter One:

The Shrine of Feline

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kai! KAI!"

Kai growled inwardly and turned around. Takao jogged up behind him, waving madly.

"Hey. . . Kai," he panted. "Aren't you gonna train with the rest of us back at the dojo?"

"No," he answered coldly turning back around and walking away. "I need a break from that stuffy dojo."

Takao 'humphed' and folded his arms, watching his team captain walk away.

'Why does he always insist on being alone?' Takao wondered to himself. 'You'd think with everything we've all been through together he would've realized that he doesn't have to be alone.'

Takao sighed and turned back toward home. If Kai wanted to be alone, then let him. It seemed like nothing would ever change the way he is, so why bother? The Bladebreakers had long gotten used to his cold shoulder personality, but what really hurt him was the way he was hurting her. Hiromi. She always worried about him whenever he went off on his own, even though she tried to hide it. Takao's hands balled into fist. Kai was blind to the love and care Hiromi was freely giving him, and in turn, he was hurting her more and more every day.

He returned to his family dojo only to face the questions thrown at him by his team.

"He wanted to alone," Takao answered shrugging.

"Did he tell you where he was going?" asked Max.

"Nah, but I wouldn't worry about him."

"I agree," Rei said nodding. "This is Kai we're talking about. He can take care of himself."

"Right! So who wants to be first up against my Dragoon?" Takao challenged, getting his old competitive nature back.

"Bring it on!" Rei pulled out his Driger.

"This looks like it's going to be a good match, huh Dizzi." Kyoujyu opened his laptop so he could record the match. "Who do you think will win Hiromi?"

"Hm? You say something?" Hiromi said, snapping out of her daze.

"Geez, weren't you paying attention?"

"Eh, sorry Chief. I was kinda spaced out."

"That certainly isn't like you."

"Oh don't worry about me," Hiromi put on a smile and looked toward the bey battle. Although her eyes were on the match, her mind was else where, thinking about a certain two-tone haired captain.

'Why must he always be alone?'

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Again!"

Kai commanded his Dranzer to repeat the training course he had set up himself. His blue blade whizzed across the dirt, sending dust flying everywhere. It finished its course faster than before, making Kai smile in satisfaction. He felt much better in seclusion. Spending the hot, muggy, summer's day back at the dojo would've been unbearable.

Something rustled in the bushes behind him. He turned to look, but nothing was there. He was the only one in this part of the park, or so he thought. He quickly turned around again to find his Dranzer missing, and what looked like the tail and back legs of a blue-gray cat disappearing through the brush.

"Hey!!" Kai shouted after the animal and gave chase. He never really got a good look of the cat; all he ever saw to keep him on track was its tail. He saw it round the corner of a building into an alley. As soon as he got there he saw it dash along the top of a wall and jump into a vacant lot. That time he noticed the glint of a blue beyblade in its mouth. He scaled the wall and walked along the top to the lot the cat jumped into, no hard feat for him, and jumped down.

A single, falling apart, old shed that had a massive hole in the roof from which a tree grew out of overlooked the delapitated old lot. Cats were everywhere. On the walls, hiding in the grass, and all over the shed. He looked around for the cat thief in the yard, but couldn't find it. He looked toward the shed where cats were running in and out of the broken doorway. Kai slowly made his way toward the structure, the hot summer sun blazing from above.

Inside the shed was nothing but dirt and grass, as well as the single tree growing out from the middle of the floor. There at the foot of the tree was Dranzer, the thieving cat was nowhere to be found. Kai strode over to the tree and pick up his beyblade. It was then that he realized how much cooler it was inside than outside, and it felt good. A cool breeze seemed to come in from nowhere and it made him feel very sleepy. He leaned his back against the tree and slid into a sitting position.

'This feels so nice,' he thought groggily. His eyelids drooped, then closed fully as he fell into darkness. . .

-x-x-x-x-x-

Kai's eyes snapped open.

'Did I fall asleep?' he wondered. 'Oh well, I better get back to the dojo.'

He stood and walked out the door, but something didn't quite feel right. Everything seemed wider than before. He walked outside and raised a hand to his eyes to block out the light. He froze suddenly. Something was wrong. Very, VERY, wrong. He looked at his hand, and instead, there was a dark blue furred cat paw.

'No. . . it can't be. . .' He looked down and saw four dark blue cat paws and tail. HIS paws and tail.

"MROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!!!" His shocked cry echoed off the walls of the lot.

'This can't be happening! I know! A dream! This is all just a REALLY bad dream!'

Kai could feel his fur stand on end as hissing growling cats surrounded him.

'Uh-oh. . .'

In a few blinding, painful minutes he was lying on the ground covered with scratches and bite wounds.

-That's what you get for trespassing on our turf.-

-Don't go traipsing around like you're one of us.-

-Damn human.-

'The pain. . . it's too real to be a dream. . !'

-x-x-x-x-x-

Me: Ha ha, poor Kai. Ramen to all who review, and remember, this last scene came from a manga, and you get double the ramen if you guess it!

BYEZ!


	2. Lost and Found

Me: (gives ramen to reviewers) WHOO-HOOOO!

I'm back again, with more furry madness! Kai is now a cat, but how did it happen? Will he escape the lot full of hostile cats? Will his friends find him? Will they even know it's him?

Sandy: Will she ever shut up. . . ?

WHAM!

Owie. . .

Me: Much better. Now that we are into the cat world, there are a few things I should explain:

A lot of the things in here are based and inspired by Erin Hunter's "Warriors" book series. It's basically a Watership Down type story except with cats. Some cat OCs of mine will be introduced in this chapter so NO COPYING. I seriously doubt something like that'll happen, but I feel better with a warning.

One more thing:

This story has absolutely NO YAOI. I'm sorry, but I don't write those, and there certainly isn't a shortage of them. Although it may seem like there's some shonen-ai in future chapters, there is nothing but friendship (or lack thereof) between Kai and the Bladebreakers, so don't get confused or bug me about it, K'?

Ok, Sandy, your turn.

Sandy: (rubs head) WE OWN NOTHING 'CEPT THE CAT AND DOG OCS!

Me: and now Sheena will do the reviews! Sheena. . .

Sheena: righty-o! We got some wonderful and helpful reviews from all of you! Thankies!

Kai/hilary all the way: hey, awesome name! We will try to update every Friday evening for you guys, but Rishika sometimes has school crap she has to do cuz she started college. But we hope to keep up with your demands! Don't kill us if we're late!

Scars of the Pheonix: Nope! Not Ranma 1/2! Although the character Shampoo can turn into a cat, she can turn back with warm water. Kai got turned into a cat cuz he found a hidden cat shrine. Keep guessing!

Kais Devil: we will try our darndest to keep up with all o' you guys! But you must, MUST review!

Nubia: we'll give it our all! Thanks for the review!

Kawaii-Chibi-Kai: yes, it was funny wasn't it? Hee, hee. . . poor Kai. . . (laughs uncontrollably) AHEM! Kai has a lot more to go though before his problems are over however. Let's just hope he'll live to do so.

Busteraunt: actually, Rishika is currently working on a picture with Kai and other animal characters from the story. She finally got a scanner but she still needs to get Adobe Photoshop 7 so she can color her pictures. The crappy program she has now takes forever to color but she should be finished soon, we hope. If you would like a copy give us your e-mail and we'll send it to you as soon as we finish it. Yes, Kai as a kitty looks very cute. Let's just hope THESE cats don't kill him first!

Jani Reime: hey, thanks! Your suggestions are awesome! I think Rishika will put it in chapter three went Kai does some exploring in his new surroundings. No, Kai won't meet another kid in a cat body like him for certain reasons you will learn later (hint, hint) and yes, as you will see in this chapter, Kai will have some trouble controlling his new body. Let's just hope he can pull it together before he gets himself killed!

Jessica: nope! Not Tokyo Mew Mew! It's from a manga that not too many people have heard of before. I'll give you a hint. . . the main story is about a boy who falls in love with a girl in his class, who turns out to be half alien! (No, not Tenchi Muyo, though it sounds like it.)

Chibi-Kari: holy CRAP, you're observant! You're the first to notice that! Yep, there might be a bit of a love triangle, wink wink.

Me: Thank you all! Your reviews are like Halloween candy to me! Enjoy chapter two!

-x-x-x-x-x-

CAT TALES

Chapter Two:

Lost and Found

-x-x-x-x-x-

'Aw, dammit!'

Kai tried as hard as he could to stand up, but his badly injured left forepaw was already beginning to swell. Searing pain jabbed from every point on his body. A trickle of blood blinded his right eye. He wasn't even used to moving in this body yet, much less fighting in one.

Hostile cats surrounded him, all growling curses at him and hissing.

-Stupid human,- Kai turned toward the advancing cat, who seemed to be a leader. -You think you can just waltz in here and try to be one of us. Well let's see if you can fight like us!-

-Alright Gutterfang! Tear him to shreds!-

-Show him who rules the streets, Gutterfang!-

'Gutterfang? What kind of name is that?' Kai asked himself while trying to eye down the other cat.

Gutterfang obviously was a born and bred stray, with his dark brown and black tabby fur and fierce yellow eyes. Scars criss-crossed his body and he had a cross-shaped scar just below his left eye. For all his fierce looks, his tone of voice and relative size was that of a rather young cat.

Kai stood up shakily and gave Gutterfang what he hoped was a threatening glare, all the while trying to figure out how the cats could talk just like any human but not move their mouths. He tried to say something himself but it came out in a low growling sound.

Kai was answered with an ear-splitting screech and a solid blow to the side of the head. Gutterfang had struck so fast Kai didn't even see it. All hell seemed to break lose as the swarm of cats converged onto him, screaming, hissing, biting, and scratching. Kai lashed out in desperation, but it was hopeless. He could only watch as the cat called Gutterfang closed in, fangs aimed at his neck.

"REEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!!"

A caterwaul much too loud and wild for a normal cat tore through the chaos. In an instant, the cats had backed off a good five feet from Kai. Kai coughed weakly from where he lay bleeding on the ground. He lifted his head and shoulders up to see what had happened.

Standing as a barrier between him and Gutterfang's cats was a she-cat. She had her back to him, but her could tell she wasn't any ordinary stray cat. She had white fur fringed with black, and it was unusually thick and matted around her neck and on her tail. The way she looked and held herself gave her an aura of power and authority. Indeed, her voice was that of a wise and dangerous cat.

-Run along kits,- she said, her voice dripping with malice. -Your games are over.-

The dark tabby tom hissed loudly at her before retreating with the rest of his cats. The other cats that were watching the event went back to what ever they were doing.

-It's deplorable,- she said, more to herself. -The way young cats play their trivial war games with disrespect. They're no better than most dogs.-

Kai pushed himself to stand and to start walking. He had enough of all this. He just wanted to get out of this place, away from this lot and its shed and from all the other cats.

-And where do you think you're going?-

Kai looked up, only to be met with the most piercing ice blue eyes he had ever seen. The eyes of the she-cat seemed like they could burn right through you, and freeze your heart at the same time. Over her right eye was a jagged scar, and there was a nick on her right ear. He forced himself to look away and kept walking.

-None of your business,- he rasped, finding his cat tongue at last.

As he eventually found a hole in a side fence to crawl out of, he could still feel the intense gaze of the she-cat burning into his back.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Rei stood at the Kinomiya Dojo gateway looking down the streets as far as he could see. Max came up beside him.

"Still no sign of Kai?"

"Nope," answered Rei. "But I'm not too worried. He'll find his way back eventually. Oh hey Hiromi. Are you going home?"

Hiromi walked past the two boys as she was putting on her coat.

"Yeah, I told my mom I'd be home by now for dinner. See ya."

"Bye Hiromi!"

"Later."

Hiromi looked toward the darkening sky. No matter what the others had said, she was still worried about Kai. The boy was on his own way too much. He needed to learn how to not treat everyone around him as if they were the enemy.

Just as she reached her street she noticed a blue and gray furry lump lying in the gutter. She knelt down and saw that it was a cat, and it was still breathing. She felt a wave of compassion for the badly injured animal.

"Oh, you poor thing," Hiromi gently lifted the cat from the gutter and cradled it in her arms. It meowed weakly and opened its eyes groggily. Its eye color was oddly familiar.

"Shhh, don't worry. I won't hurt you. I'm a friend."

At that, the cat seemed to relax into her arms and closed its eyes. Hiromi smiled and carried the cat to her home.

"Mom! I'm home!"

When she didn't get an answer she walked into her kitchen and found a note from her mom saying she would be late getting home from work.

'Well that figures. . .'

Hiromi took the cat to her bathroom and gave him a bath in her sink. The cat woke up as soon as he touched the water but he didn't panic like Hiromi thought he would. He seemed content with what ever she was doing.

-x-x-x-x-x-

'Finally something's going my way today,' thought Kai.

After limping several blocks, scrambling over tall fences, avoiding other cats and dogs, and dodging cars and people he had collapsed into a gutter and blacked out. When he came to in Hiromi's arms a feeling of relief unlike anything he had ever felt washed over him. Out of anyone that could've found him, he was found by the one person he secretly trusted the most.

Not that he'd tell anybody this, but he had a deep feeling of attachment to Hiromi, a feeling that was foreign to him, so he hid it inside himself. He cared about her a lot, and found himself thinking about her often. Her innocence and cheerful nature made him feel better, even when he was in the worst of moods. She was just so easy to be around. Kai was currently thanking his lucky stars for her gentle hands that were massaging the caked mud and dried blood from his fur.

Hiromi gave Kai one final rinse and wrapped him up in a soft towel. She left him on the countertop while she searched for bandages. Kai shook water droplets from his head and looked around at the bathroom. It was small and cozy, with floral wallpaper. He looked to his other side and to his surprise, saw a dark blue/silver blue cat staring back at him. He blinked. Kai was staring at a mirror.

This was the first time he had seen himself since he became a cat. Most of his fur was a dark blue, the same color as the back of his hair, while his chest and underside was the same silver blue as his bangs. His eye color had remained the same as well.

"Alright, kitty, hold still." Hiromi took his injured forepaw and wrapped it up in bandages. "There we go, all better."

Hiromi smiled and picked up her new charge. She cuddled him and scratched him behind the ears.

'Oo-oh kay. . . this is. . . odd. . . and kinda nice. . .'

If cats could blush, Kai would've been red as a tomato. Never in his LIFE had he been held the way he was being held right now.

"Oh, you are so cute! I hope my mom lets me keep you!" Hiromi said in a voice that bordered squealing. "I always wanted a cat, you know."

Hiromi took Kai into her bedroom, and put him on her bed. Kai took a few steps forward and stumbled. Even after all this time he hadn't gotten used to his cat body yet. He felt awkward and uncomfortable when he walked. So he sat there on her pastel green comforter, surrounded by yellow walls and swimming in the overwhelming scent of his secret crush that came from everywhere.

Hiromi crawled onto her bed next to him and began stroking his back.

"You know, you kinda remind me of someone, must be the color of your fur and eyes." Kai blinked and looked at her. "I wonder what to call you. I could call you. . . nah. Kai'll probably think I'm a freak if I name you after him."

'Oh, the irony. . .' Kai grumbled to himself. -Me mind? Oh no, I don't mind.-

"So what should I call you? Maybe I'll call you Nikko. Yeah that's a good name!"

(Note: "nikko" means "bight" in Japanese, and is the name of a Japanese city. It can also mean "smile." An interesting name for Kai, ne?)

Kai sighed inwardly and laid his head on the bed.

'A new body, a new home, and a new name. How did I ever get into this mess?'

-x-x-x-x-x-

Me: Awww. . . Kai got saved by Hiromi, but how will he get his body back? And what of the Bladebreakers when they begin to miss their team captain?

Sandy: Next chapter: Kai has to deal with a cranky neighborhood dog, and Gutterfang wants to settle an old score. Not to mention the blue-eyed she-cat makes another appearance. . . what's her deal anyway? Hiromi can't hear Kai talking in cat speech, but the Bladebreakers can?! How?!

Sheena: R and R, and we'll see ya next time!!


	3. Mornings Suck

Me: OMG!! I'm soooooo sorry!!

I know I told you guys I'd update every Friday, but my laptop went wonkers on me over the weekend! It's fixed now, and to make up for the missed update, I made the chapter longer!

Ok Sandy! Review time!

Sandy: Got some great reviews last chapter! Here are our responses!

Kawaii-Chibi-Kai: Yeah, you might think he's safe now, but just read this chapter and you might change your mind.

Hutchy: Woots! Two reviews! The tree's part of what turned him into a cat. You'll see much later. Cat food? Well, it'll be interesting to see how he takes it. He doesn't have much of a choice right now, does he? A pink bow?! LOL!!!

Kais Devil: We just have one thing to say. . . HELL YA!! Kai and Hiromi parings rock!

Silverm: Hee, hee. We have a lot of fun torturing the poor guy. I wonder what Rishika would do if she had a Kai kitty. (shudder) She's always wanted a cat for as long as she could remember, but her sisters had allergies too, so she couldn't.

Chibi-Kari: Yep! Just read on my friend! Kai and Hiromi are just so awesome together, aren't they? Let's see what other things you can pick up in this chapter.

Jani Rieme: We try to update every Friday evening, but as you've seen, things happen that we can't control. We will try our very hardest, even if it means pulling an all nighter! And believe you us, we have for the sake of a fanfic deadline. You guys mean everything to us!

Suheil373: Yes, it would be funny if he turned human while in her room. Lol!! But unfortunaly for him, it won't happen.

(Kai: Damn!)

Sheena: Okay, it seems you've all given up on the pop quiz in the first chapter. In chapter four I'll reveil the answer. Keep guessing!

Me: READ AND REVIEW!!!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Cat Tales

Chapter Three:

Mornings Suck

-x-x-x-x-x-

Everything was dark. Icy winds and rain pelted Kai. He was confused. Where was he? His body felt much smaller than normal, but it didn't feel like his cat body. And there was something else that didn't make sense. Someone, someone who was running through the fierce storm, was carrying him. The only thing he could make out was that the person was a woman, and she seemed terrified.

Suddenly, she tripped. She fell, covering his body with her own. Kai felt something warm on his face. It took him a few moments to realize that it was the woman's tears falling on his face.

"No, please don't!" she cried. "He's just a boy!"

There was a flurry of events, none of which Kai could make out, but the menacing face that loomed over him afterward was one he could never forget.

Volitare.

His evil grandfather reached down toward him, a sinister smile on his face.

'NO!' Kai tried to shout, but not a sound was heard. 'Stay away from me! STOP!!'

-x-x-x-x-x-

"MROOOOW!!"

Kai's eyes snapped open. He was lying on his back, his paw in the air, claws extended, ready to strike the horrid specter in his nightmare. He was in Hiromi's room, lying on her bed with a leg of the sleeping Hiromi lying across his abdomen.

'What the hell was that. . . ?'

He then realized what was pinning him on the bed.

'AHHH-!' He clamped his fore paws over his muzzle, not wanting to wake Hiromi.

'Ok Kai, stay cool,' he said to himself.

He worked his way free and stood up. He felt much better now with a night's sleep, even if it had been one with a nightmare. He tore off the bandage on his foot and waddled to the edge of the bed in his odd gate. He glanced at Hiromi who was still sleeping comfortably.

She looked so adorable and peaceful lying there, with her rich brown hair framing her face and her hands lying on the pillow giving her a childlike appearance. Kai was filled with an overwhelming desire to touch her face and feel her hair. He wanted to talk to her, whisper softly to her, feel her softness against him.

He shook the feelings from his head.

'What am I thinking?! I'm a CAT for god's sake!' This harsh reality made him growl. 'I need to find a way to get my body back, but how? I need to find my team. They're my only chance.'

With his new determination he looked over the bedside. It looked too hard to jump, so he crawled down backward. He was still learning how to flex his claws, so he lost his grip and fell. He landed with a "thump" on his back.

'Owww. . . I thought cats always landed on their feet.'

He stood up again and moved toward her door. His movements hadn't improved in his cat body and he stumbled a few times before he could reach the hallway by the front door of Hiromi's house. That was when he saw it: a large grandfather clock with a golden pendulum gently swinging side to side. He watched the golden object swing back and forth, hypnotizing him.

His gaze intensified on the object, and time seemed to slow down. He calculated the precise moments he could strike it.

"What am I thinking? I need to find Takao and the others. . . but. . . I can't. . . help it. . . !"

His muscles bunched and he sprang at his golden prey.

WHAM!!!

"REEEEEOOOOOOOWW!!!!!"

Kai didn't even notice the glass covering on the front of the clock, at least not until he slammed headfirst into it. Now he was rolling on his back, covering his snout with his paws and screaming every profanity that came across his mind.

"Nikko-chan? What are you doing down there?" Hiromi walked out of her bedroom rubbing her eyes.

'Nikko-WHAT?!'

Hiromi giggled and picked up Kai, cradling him in her arms.

"What's up lil' kitty? You playin' all by yourself out here?" she cooed in a baby voice. "And what did you do to your nose?"

-Shoot me now.- Kai said in cat speak.

Hiromi only smiled and cuddled him closer. She walked off with him looking over her shoulder. She made a sudden turn into what looked like an office. He looked toward the front and found that they weren't alone. Sleeping at the desk was a woman with the same brown hair as Hiromi. He presumed it was her mother. His suspicions were confirmed when Hiromi began to shake the woman by the shoulder.

"Hey mom, wake up."

The woman blinked, then quickly sat upright.

"Oh dear! Is it morning already?"

"There's this wonderful invention called the bed. You should try sleeping in one sometime," Hiromi said laughing.

"Oh my. . . I was working on that grant when I came home. . ." she looked at the cat sitting in Hiromi's arms. "What on earth?"

"I found him last night lying in a gutter and took him home," Hiromi said quickly. "Can I keep him? He's really sweet."

Hiromi's mom looked at the now nervous Kai with doubt.

"I don't know sweetie, are you sure you can care for him?"

"Yes! Please can I keep him? Pretty please?"

'Alright Kai,' he thought to himself. 'I don't know how long I'm going to be in this body, but if I'm going to stay somewhere, I had better stay at a place where I know and trust the person, and Hiromi's your best bet. It's time to swallow your pride. . .'

"puuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. . ."

He honestly didn't know how he did it, but he did, and not only that, but he mustered up the cutest face he could. Surprisingly, it worked.

"Oh, you're just a little charmer, aren't you," Hiromi's mother scratched the side of his face gently. "Alright, you can keep him."

"Really?! Thank you mom!" she gave her mother a hug and ran back to her room, holding and very relived Kai.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Hey! You locked me out! Hello in there!!- Kai shouted as he was pawing at the back door.

Hiromi left to see the Bladebreakers at the dojo leaving Kai behind with a breakfast of some leftover chicken she warmed up the microwave. When her mother went out to the backyard to cut some flowers Kai followed silently, but to his dismay he found the entire backyard was fenced with a wooden fence that was too high for him to climb over. Then, to make matters worse, Hiromi's mother went back inside and closed the door behind her, not realizing that Kai was outside.

-Great, just great. What else could go wrong today?-

-For you, plenty.-

The fur on the back of his neck prickled at the snarling voice behind him. He turned around slowly and saw a large German Shepard sliding through a broken board of the fence. His eyes gleamed with anticipation at the defenseless house cat before him, and his teeth were in full view as he grinned viciously.

Kai, with his newfound sensitive sense of smell, found the dog's scent all over the yard, and figured that the dog came here often. If Kai was going to learn how to jump a fence, now was definitely the time. He turned just as the dog began to charge at him and ran to the fence. He bunched his back muscles, much like he did this morning with the clock, and lunged upward just as the dog's teeth snapped behind him.

Kai came up a little shorter than he would've liked, but he managed to get a good grip of the top of the fence with his claws. He hauled his body up and over, but he lost his balance and fell onto the concrete sidewalk below.

-DAMMIT!- he roared in pain. He had landed on his still tender forepaw.

In spite of this he stood and ran for his life, in case the dog found another broken board. He knew the way to the dojo, but his forepaw and uncooperative cat body was really slowing him down. After tripping for the fourth time he didn't pick himself up and just lay there catching his breath.

'What a morning,' he thought.

After resting for a few minutes he slowly stood up and started walking again. However, he only took a few steps before realizing that another cat stood in his way. A cat he knew all too well.

-Well, well, well. Looks like today's my lucky day! I was just looking to settle an old score, human!- Gutterfang said with a sneer.

-What do you want, Gutterbreath?- Kai growled. He knew it was dangerous to mess with this cat, but he really wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

-I already told you,- Gutterfang said, taking a step closer. -And this time you don't have an old bag of fur to save you.-

-Funny how that 'old bag of fur' sent you and the rest of your cats running.-

-Alright tough guy, it's one thing to mess around in our sacred shrine, but it's quite another to insult me and my gang!-

-Go whine to someone who cares, I'm busy.-

Kai tried to walk around the alley cat but he tripped and fell.

-Oh, you're not going anywhere I'm afraid,- Gutterfang suddenly sprang and pinned Kai down before he had the chance to get up. He held him down with a single paw to the back of the neck, and he brought up his other paw, claws fully extended and ready to strike. -Now what should I cut off first? Your ears? Nose? Or maybe your eyes!-

Kai's eyes went wide. -DOG!!-

Gutterfang screeched in fright and jumped over Kai.

-SUCKER!!-

Kai bolted from the ground with a very enraged Gutterfang running after him.

-You tricked me! Crow-brained slime!!-

Kai ducked into an alleyway, taking a zig-zagged route to the dojo, but he could still hear the cursing alley cat behind him, and he was gaining. But finally something broke in his favor this morning and he nearly shouted for joy as the Dragon Spirit Dojo came into view.

He sprinted through the gateway and hopped up the front steps before turning around. Gutterfang stood outside the entryway, ears back and hissing, but not daring to get any closer to the building.

-YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!- he bellowed. -NOBODY ENTERS THE SHRINE OF FELINE WITHOUT PAYING A HEAVY PRICE! YOU'LL GET YOUR'S HUMAN!!-

With that, Gutterfang ran off. Kai let out a large sigh. At least now he was safe.

"What is going on out here. . . Nikko!"

Suddenly Kai was lifted off his feet and into Hiromi's arms.

"How did you get here?"

"Hey, Hiromi! What was all that noise? Sounded like a cat in a blender."

"Takao! Don't say stuff like that!"

"What? I didn't mean it," Takao and the other Bladebreakers walked through the front door to see what was going on. Takao blinked when he noticed Kai. "Huh? What's this?"

"It's a cat, Takao," Kyoujyu stated.

"I know that!" he snapped back.

"Awww, is it yours?" asked Max as he gave 'Nikko' and pat on the head.

"Uh-huh. I found him yesterday. I named him Nikko. I can't believe he followed me here."

"Well, I don't know what my grandpa will think, but I don't mind having him here," Takao smiled and pet the cat. "He is kinda cute anyway."

Kai stiffened. 'Takao just called me cute,' a shudder went through his body. 'That's going to haunt my dreams tonight.'

-x-x-x-x-x-

Kai sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He lay on the wooden walkway outside the dojo in between Hiromi and Kyoujyu, watching his team practice without him. He noticed that they had gotten a little sloppy since he left. Normally he would've barked a few pointers here and there, but he couldn't even meow right, much less bark.

Besides, he kept thinking about what Gutterfang had said: something about the shrine of feline. Maybe that was the shed he fell asleep in? If it really is a shrine, maybe all he had to do was go back. But with Gutterfang out for his blood, getting anywhere outside would be a hard job.

So here he sat, wanting so badly to give much needed advice to his teammates, but far from doing so. What was he thinking coming out here? How would they be able to help him anyway?

He watched Takao make a bad turn and get knocked around by Max, eventually pushing Dragoon out of the ring. Takao sighed loudly and picked up his beyblade.

"I don't know what it is I'm doing wrong! Why does Dragoon lose speed when I turn?"

"I don't know," Max answered shrugging.

"I wish I knew how to stop that. . ."

Kai couldn't help it any longer.

-You're trying to turn too sharp,- he didn't care if they didn't hear him. He needed to get this out. -You're beyblade has to compensate for the more than average friction and it slows down.-

Then, much to his surprise, all four of his teammates looked up.

Hiromi blinked. "What's up guys?"

"Did you hear that?" Takao asked, looking in the general direction of a certain blue cat who was hiding his snout behind his front paws trying to look innocent. "It sounded like Kai!"

"I didn't hear anything," Hiromi said shaking her head.

"I heard it too," said Max. "He was telling Takao not to take sharp turns with his beyblade."

"And it sounded like he was standing right here," added Kyoujyu looking around for the source of the voice.

"You guys are losing it," Hiromi laughed. "I think you all need to take a break."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Takao agreed scratching the back of his head.

Hiromi stood up. "I'll get you guys some sodas."

Kai looked up, shocked that they had heard him, but Hiromi had not. He then noticed Rei, who was staring right at him with eyes wide and mouth agape. It didn't take a second longer for Kai to realize that Rei knew exactly where the voice had come from, but was having trouble believing it.

"I don't care what Hiromi says," Takao said crossing his arms. "There's no way all of us hallucinated that at the same time."

-You didn't hallucinate. I'm right here.-

Takao spun around again. "Kai! Where are you! Now isn't the time to play hide and seek, man."

"Ummm, Takao?" Kyoujyu and Max where now staring at the blue cat in a similar fashion as Rei.

"What is it guys?"

-Look down.-

Takao did so, and found himself staring at 'Nikko,' a cat with very familiar colored fur, very familiar eye color, and staring at him with a VERY familiar glare.

"KAI?!?!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Me: hee hee, I love a good cliffie. . . (ducks an assortment of rotten fruits)

Sandy: Ok, so we didn't get to see the weird she-cat like we said you would. But no worries, she'll be in the next chapter and the rest of the story quite a bit.

Sheena: Sorry again this update is late!

Me: Read and Review!! Later!!


	4. Coldfire

Me: Ok, it's only 7:30 Friday morning, and already my day sucks. First, I needed to go to the gas station cuz I needed to drive my parents down to the airport and I had an empty tank. As I drive off, I hear the clunk of my gas valve lid falling off the back of my car cuz I FORGOT TO PUT IT BACK ON. Luckily some guy was nice enough to get it for me and put it back on. Then, as I drive back onto my street, one of my good neighbors was coming around the corner and there are trucks along the street cuz of some construction so I didn't see him until it was too late. My car was ok, but I put a pretty good dent in his car. I feel terrible.

But enough of my bitching, this is about the fanfic, and I just needed to get that out. . .

School has been MURDER this week, but I managed to write my longest chapter yet and it's only a day late! Yay!

Sheena: and since no one was able to guess, the scene where Kai gets turned into a cat was taken from "The World of Narue," a very cute manga with very good art and a good storyline.

Oh well. RAMEN FOR ALL!!

Sandy: I guess that means I'm doing the reviews again. Joy!

Kai/hilary all the way: Eeeep! Don't hurt us! It's only a day late! It won't happen again! We swear!

Chibi-Kari: Yes, there's a reason. You'll find out later. And no, it's a neighbor's dog, not Hiromi's dog. Yes, Rei is the most observant one isn't he! Lol!

Jani Riemi: Yes ma'am! (mock salutes)

Kawaii-Chibi-Kai's Lil Devil: We're glad you like it!

Hutchy: You'll see!

SchoolBoredom: We're glad you liked it and we hope you'll like this chapter too!

Anonymous: You bet!

Bladechika: Cool name! Hiromi can't hear Kai cuz, well, that's a secret! Yeah, we hope Kai gets his body back too. He's not having much luck as a cat is he?

Me: Okayz! Here is the next chappie peeps!

-x-x-x-x-x-

CAT TALES

Chapter Four:

Coldfire

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ok, let me see if I got this strait," Takao said, trying very hard not to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "You were all by yourself training when a cat steals your beyblade. . ."

-Right.-

". . .And then you follow it to an abandoned shed full of cats and you fall asleep. . ."

-Uh-huh.-

". . .And when you woke up, you where a cat."

-Exactly.-

There was a few moments silence before Takao suddenly clutched at his head. "I don't believe this. . ."

-Yeah, well you better believe it!- Kai snapped while hissing with his ears back. -And I'm stuck like this until I figure out how this happened in the first place! And I can't go back to the shed because now I have a gang of alley cats trying to kill me!-

Kai had explained everything several times already, but it WAS an unbelievable story, even if it was the cat that was telling it. His patience, however, was wearing thin.

"Well maybe all you have to do is go back to where it happened," said Rei, trying to calm his team captain down.

-I told you already, some ally cat and his gang are out for my blood. I can't walk outside without something trying to kill me.-

"What if we try to go with you?" asked Kyoujyu.

"But we could get turned into cats too," stated Takao.

-I agree. Nothing's worse than this, believe me.-

"Oh I don't know," Max said with a sly grin. "You don't look too upset about staying in Hiromi's house."

The boys started laughing and Kai was very grateful that his blush couldn't be seen through his fur.

-Knock it off!- Kai shouted. -You're supposed to be helping me!-

"Aw look on the bright side Kai," Rei gave him a pat on the head. "At least she hasn't taken you to get 'fixed' yet. . ."

-DUDE. Don't even JOKE about that.-

This made them laugh even harder. Kai growled. He then noticed that Takao hadn't been poking fun at him like he thought he would. In fact, he had been relatively quite about the whole thing. Something was up with him, that much was obvious.

"What's so funny out here?" Hiromi had returned with a bunch of sodas in her arms.

"Oh, nothing," Max said quickly. "Rei just said something funny, that's all."

"All right then," she said while setting the sodas down and picking 'Nikko' up. "Sorry I can't stay longer, but I have to do some shopping."

"What for?" Kyoujyu asked, reaching for a soda.

"I need some cat supplies for Nikko. I don't even have any cat food."

The boys immediately hid their laughter at the look of Kai's face when she mentioned 'cat food.'

'Someone shoot me now,' Kai thought for the second time that day.

-x-x-x-x-x-

'What is THIS crap?'

Kai poked the mound of brown glop that rested in his new kitty bowl with his forepaw. Hiromi had gone upstairs to shower and get ready for bed, leaving Kai to brood by himself. He scratched at his new collar that pinched his neck.

'Well this day's been a total hell,' he snarled to himself. 'A psycho dog nearly eats me, Gutterfang wants me dead, and even though they could hear me, those dimwits didn't help me at all!"

Kai stalked around the kitchen trying to blow off some steam. The fact that the Bladebreakers had heard him at all was a mystery in itself. How was it that they had been able to hear him, but not anyone else? And what about the 'shrine of feline,' or whatever they called it?

His thoughts were cut short as he tripped again.

He needed to go back there. He needed his body back. Maybe nighttime would be better? The other cats might not be out, and he could hide more easily in the dark.

Kai looked around. 'Now how to get out. . .'

He spotted a window over the kitchen sink that happened to be open. It over looked the backyard, so Kai would have to be extra careful in case the dog was still there, which was unlikely. The dog's owners probably took him in at night.

Kai bunched his muscles and sprang toward the countertop. He latched on with his front paws, but the surface was too slick and he fell backwards onto the hardwood floor.

'I'm getting sick of this. . .'

He got up and tried again. This time he managed to pull himself up ungracefully onto the countertop. He let out a short breath and looked out the open window. His night vision had improved dramatically in his cat body, and he could see nothing that would be a threat to him. He took a deep breath and jumped. He landed squarely on all four paws on the plush grass. He looked around him carefully, and then proceeded to the side fence that lead to the street.

-Hee, hee, hee, heeeee. . .-

Kai's fur stood on end.

-I didn't think you were dumb enough to come back out here, even for a cat.-

Kai spun around only to see the same massive dog slipping through the fence again.

'DON'T THESE PEOPLE USE LEASHES!?'

Even if he ran for the fence again, he knew that he wouldn't make it this time. He was trapped. The dog snarled and barked viciously and the terrified cat.

In all his life, Kai had tasted some fear, like when he battled Team Psykick and saw the visions of his friend Wyatt in pain, or when he lost Dranzer to both Sergei (Spencer) and Zeo, but in each case he pulled himself together and stuck it out. He would never back down. Even when he was in the Abbey as a child and he snuck into the lab to try out Black Dranzer and decimated nearly half the Abbey, he still conquered the darkness within him in the end.

But now, for the first time in his life, every thought, instinct, and feeling in his body was telling him to run like hell. He turned as the dog lunged at him but again, his awkward cat body failed him and he tripped.

'No, NO! I can't die now! Not like this! Not before I've told Hiromi how I feel about her. . !'

"RRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!!!"

A familiar scream ripped through the air. In a blur of white and black, the dog suddenly started howling in pain. Kai stood up quickly, watching wide-eyed as the same she-cat that saved him from Gutterfang latched onto the dog's face scratching and biting and screeching for all she was worth. Finally, the dog threw the wild she-cat from his head and dashed toward the hole in the fence howling and with his tail between his legs.

The she-cat picked herself up and shook out her ruffled fur. She turned to the badly startled cat-human and fixed him with a burning stare.

-Dogs like him are just bullies,- she spoke in a voice that seemed timeless. -Once you stand up to them, and show them that they'll get hurt if they try anything, they won't waste their time and back off.-

-Who are you?- Kai asked, watching the she-cat that had chased off a dog three times her size without getting injured.

-I am called Coldfire, and I have been watching you throughout the day.-

-What do you want from me.- Kai didn't trust her. If she was following him, only helping him when he was in mortal danger, then she must be after something.

Coldfire's eyes narrowed at him. -I don't want anything from you. I've lived as far away from humans as I could for my whole life. I don't need a home, or process food given to me, nor do I need protection. I only want to help.-

-Why? Why do you want to help me if I can't give you anything. . .-

-Typical selfish human.- she growled. -You always think that there must be some kind of price for mere kindness. Yes, I do have my reasons for wanting to lend some aid, but it has nothing to do with any kind of gain. I have nothing, yet I have everything I could ever want just by simply living.-

-I don't trust you.-

-I didn't expect you to. But know this: to think in such a way you do, one must have had to face many a great obstacle alone. You must have been alone for a long time, Kai. I can see it in your eyes, for I have seen it many times myself. Yet I look at you now, with a home and food provided, and a great number of allies close to you, yet you treat them as you would a stranger.- Coldfire stood and walked away from him. She jumped to the top of the fence and looked back. -There is one way that I know of that will get you your human body back, but it will be weeks from now. Until then, to survive you must learn to be a cat. I would be willing to teach you, but only if you want me to. When you have decided, call my name.-

With that, the wild she-cat disappeared over the fence.

Kai had to sit down. He felt numb. Coldfire's words hit his heart like a bullet. So many things and thoughts ran through his head that he felt dizzy. After a few moments he got up and walked toward the house, tripping twice before he reached the open window. After four tries he pulled himself back inside. He looked at the glob of food in his bowl, and remembered how thin some of the ally cats looked. Yet, he still could not bring himself to eat it.

He went up to Hiromi's room and stopped as he heard a strange sound. It sounded like sobbing. He ran into her room, only to find Hiromi sitting on her bed, knees drawn up to her chest, crying.

'Oh no. . .'

Kai jumped onto her bed and tried meowing and rubbing his head on her arm. She immediately grabbed him and held him in a tight hug, crying into his fur.

"Oh, Nikko, why does he hate me?"

Kai stiffened. 'Oh crap. . .'

"Why did he leave? I feel like it's my fault somehow. . ."

-No! No it's not! I do care about you! I do!-

But it was no use. She couldn't hear him. She eventually fell asleep with Nikko right by her side.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Crappy" couldn't even describe how Kai felt the next morning. On top of everything that had happened last night, he had the same nightmare again. The one where some women had running him, and then his evil grandfather would appear. He would wake up after that.

"What's wrong Nikko? You didn't even touch your food," Hiromi knelt next to him, giving him a scratch behind the ears.

'Yeah I touched it, just to make sure it wasn't alive,' Kai growled to himself.

"Maybe you'll like the dry food a little better." Hiromi sprinkled some dry cat food over the canned food from last night. "Now eat up!"

Kai's stomach growled. He hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning, and the cat food smelled strangely enticing to his cat nose.

'Just. . . one little lick. . .'

Kai's one little lick turned into stuffing his face with the fish-flavored cat food and crunchy chicken bits. Only until he had eaten half of it did he realize what he was doing.

'Aw, puke! What am I doing?!' But the food didn't taste nearly as bad as he thought it would. 'That's it. I'm outta here.'

When Hiromi wasn't looking, Kai fiddled with the collar and got it off. He then jumped onto the counter and out the same window he used last night. He looked around the yard for any signs of the neighbor's dog. Fortunately, the dog seemed to have learned his lesson for now. Kai jumped over the fence and onto the sidewalk with more ease than the other time.

'I think I'm getting better at this,' he thought.

He headed out to the park, not really caring about where exactly he was going or what he would meet. In fact, he hoped that Gutterfang or some other animal would challenge him. He felt like getting his stress out on something.

When he reached the park he jumped onto a wooden bench and watched people, children, and pet dogs on leashes walk by. Down by the playground some kids where beyblading in built in bey stadiums. What he wouldn't give to be normal again.

Kai heard some commotion behind him. He looked in between the planks of the bench and saw a group of three dogs. Two of the dogs where some kind of terriers and obviously pets, with their collars, well fed bellies, shiny pelts, and spoiled attitudes. They where tormenting another dog that was obviously a stray. She was painfully thin and dirty, and even though she could've easily been twice their size, she was cowering against a tree and trashcan with her tail between her legs. They snapped at her paws, causing her to jump.

-So waddya gonna do, huh mutt?- they teased. -Whaddya gonna do? Are ya gonna cry? Huh mutt? Are gonna cry for your owner? Oh wait. You don't have one! Mutt!-

When one of them actually bit the terrified dog on the leg, making her yelp in pain, Kai sprang from the bench and charged the two smaller dogs. He screamed and slammed headfirst into the closest dog, lashing out wildly with his claws. However his scream was enough to send the two terriers scurrying away in fright.

'Well whaddya know,' he thought picking himself back up. 'Coldfire was right.'

He turned back to the she-dog, who was now staring wide-eyed at the blue cat that had just saved her. She was some kind of large lab mix with pale yellow fur and brown eyes, and she seemed very young.

-You okay?- Kai asked.

-You just saved me. . .- she said in wonder.

-I didn't have to you know. They were smaller than you, and their kind usually run off if what they're messing with is going to fight back.-

-But. . . they where trying to bite me, and I didn't do anything to them!- she whimpered.

-It's not your fault,- Kai said with a sigh. -They knew you weren't going to do anything to stop them. You made yourself an easy target.-

-Oh. . .- The she-dog lowered her head.

-What's your name?-

The she-dog looked up, confused. -Dunno. My old people use to call me different things. Some of them weren't very nice names. I try to forget a lot of the things my old people did and said to me.-

Kai had pity on the runaway dog. -So I take it you haven't had a home since?-

The she-dog cowered down even further. -Humans are always mean to me. I'm scared of them.-

-There was a time where I didn't like people either, scared even. And I think I still am. . . - he trailed off at the end, thinking about last night, and Coldfire.

The she-dog looked up. -But, aren't you a human?-

Kai felt his jaw drop. -How did you know? I'm I that obvious?!-

-Well, I heard a rumor of a blue cat that was a human, so I kinda assumed you were him. . .-

-Oy. . .-

-Ummm. . . if you're human, could you do me a favor?-

-Huh?-

-Humans like to name things, so could you give me a name?-

-You can't think of one yourself?-

-Welllllllll. . .-

-Nevermind. Do you like cat food?-

-I dunno. Why?-

-Come back to my home with me and I'll give you something to eat. I'll even help you think of a name.-

-REALLY! Okay, yeah!- the she-dog jumped up excitedly. -By the way, what's your name?-

-My owner calls me Nikko, but you can call me Kai.-

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Are you sure?- the still nameless she-dog asked worriedly. The smell of the neighbor's dog was scaring her. -What if he DOES come in here?-

-Then bark as loud as you can and I'll come running.-

Kai had found another broken board that they could slip into to get to Hiromi's backyard. The she-dog lay at the patio steps, looking around nervously.

-Don't worry, this won't take long.- Kai said, just before disappearing into the house. In a few moments he reappeared with his food dish and half eaten food clenched tightly in his teeth.

-Oh boy! Food!- the she-dog gulped down the food in two bites.

-Sorry there isn't more. I'll try to get you some later. . .-

-And what if you can't?- Both Kai and the she-dog jumped. Kai saw Coldfire sitting on the fence. -You can barely take care of yourself, much less a pup.-

-C. . . C. . . Coldfire!- the she-dog stammered.

-You know her?- Kai said, turning to the she-dog.

-Kai,- Kai turned back to Coldfire, who jumped down from the fence. -I am willing to help you learn how to move without stumbling and how to fight to protect yourself until the time comes that you must return to your world, but are you willing to let me?-

-Kai. . .- the she-dog looked down at her new friend.

-If it'll help,- he said slowly. -Then teach me. Tell me what I have to do.-

-Just wait for me out here tomorrow morning,- a hint of amusement danced in her eyes. -and please try to live until then.-

-x-x-x-x-x-

Me: Phew! I hope this didn't seem too rushed! I have a lot of projects due soon, so don't kill me if I'm late!

Sheena: We need help with the she-dog's name. We were gonna call her "Roary," but we think a good Japanese name or a Russian name would be better.

Sandy: If you have any good suggestions, drop us a review!

Me: Heck, drop us a review anyway! Later peeps!!


	5. Learning to Walk

Me: Aloha. A month of not updating, and this is what I have to show for it. The good news is my first semester of college is over. The bad news was that since I had finals, MLA essays, and projects due, I had zilch time to work on the fic. That and a trip to Hawaii for my brother's wedding really held me up for a while. Now that it's Christmas break, I will have plenty of time and start updating chapters regularly again, though I may have to scrap the whole 'I'll update every Friday' thing. I always seem to update a day or two late, but now we'll try our darndest to pump out enough fanfic to keep you guys from tearing us to shreds.

Sandy: Thanks to everyone who contributed names for the she-dog, but we've decided to stick with "Roary." And on a side note: Russian to English dictionaries SUCK.

Sheena: Yayz! I get to do the reviews!

Kai/hilary all the way: Eep! Put down the pan! Here's another chapter! Read it! DON'T KILL US!!

White Skull: Your wish is our command!

Jen-beyblade-fan: Like the frog prince? HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Don't tell Kai that!

Tala is the best: Awww, thank you!

Kais Devil: You'll just have to wait and see won't you. . . (snicker)

SchoolBoredom: Your questions will be answered this chapter!

Chibi-Kari: Awwww, Rei was being a little mean wasn't he. (grins) It sure was funny though.

Jani Rieme: Your welcome! Your ideas are great! In fact, I think we'll use it this chapter!! (cackles evilly)

Hutchy: You'll see! (winks)

Kawaii-Chibi-Kai's Lil Devil: Well, it isn't 'soon,' but at least we updated! (sweatdrops)

Bladechika: Wasn't it great? XD One of those things where you laugh as you write it, or read it in my case.

Kawari: If you liked it so far you're going to love this chapter.

Me: Hope to hear from all of you guys again, and sorry for the long wait! Mahalo! ("Thank you," to all of you non Hawaiian types out there XD)

-x-x-x-x-x-

CAT TALES

Chapter Five:

Learning to Walk

-x-x-x-x-x-

-From the forest?-

-Uh-huh. They say she was a feral that lived out there. No creature messes with a feral, that's for sure.-

Kai thought about this. Coldfire didn't seem like an ordinary stray, that much was obvious, but why would she decide to live in the city?

-Every creature knows about her, she's famous,- Roary continued. -She's afraid of nothing, that one.-

-She's tough, I'll give her that,- Kai said. It explained why Gutterfang and the other stray cats ran off so quickly when she showed up.

-Her eyes are so fierce. . . she scares me.-

The newly named Roary lowered her head. She and Kai had hung around the backyard all afternoon. Kai couldn't help but be amused by Roary's timid nature. She was so unlike anyone he knew. She hated conflict and wanted to do nothing but please, and she was overly sensitive about things. If she were human she'd be the polar opposite of Takao.

Kai suddenly heard the front door slam.

"Mom? Are you home?" Hiromi's voice called.

-I gotta go,- Kai said standing up. -Are you sure you don't want to stay here?-

-Yes,- Roary said quickly. -I have a place at the park where I usually sleep anyways.-

-Ok, but remember, don't come into the yard unless I call you and tell you it's safe.-

-Ok. Bye Kai!-

Kai watched Roary disappear through the fence just as the back door opened up behind him.

"Nikko! How'd you get out here? And where did your collar go?"

Kai ran up to her and meowed. He hadn't seen her all day, and, dare he think it, he wanted her to hold and pet him. For some reason he had an overwhelming need for attention. Hiromi didn't disappoint, and she scooped Nikko up into her arms and gave him a big hug. Kai sighed and snuggled closer to her warmth.

"Ick! You're all dirty again! Looks like I'll have to give you another bath," she carried Nikko inside, all the while talking to him. "The guys all asked about you today. Do you want to come with me to the dojo tomorrow? Too bad Kai hasn't shown up. . ." Nikko stiffened. "The guys said he had important business to take care of, but I feel like they're hiding something."

Hiromi set Kai in her bathtub and he pondered what she had said.

'They lied for me,' he thought. 'But not very well. I need a cover story, better yet, maybe I can get one of them to write a note or something.'

He let Hiromi lift the front half of his body up and rinse him under the running faucet. He relaxed under the warm water, letting it wash away his stress. When he was clean, Hiromi plugged the bathtub and added some bubble bath liquid. Soon Kai was enveloped in the jasmine vanilla foam.

'Hhhhmmmmmm. . . this feels soooo nice. . .'

He didn't notice that Hiromi was gone until she returned with a change of pajamas.

'Huh. What's she doi. . . OH SWEET HOLY. . .!!'

He quickly turned around when Hiromi began peeling off her shirt.

'Oh no OH NO!! This is NOT happening! Bad! Very bad! I have to get out of here, NO! Can't turn around! Bad Kai, BAD KAI!!!'

The water rippled as Hiromi stepped into the bath.

'Ooooooooh man. What do I do? I can't turn around. And what if she finds out who I really am? I would never be able to face her.'

Kai felt himself being lifted up by a pair of hands.

"What's wrong Nikko? Don't you like the bubbles?"

'Oh, CRAP! I have to get outta here. . . !'

Kai suddenly wriggled from Hiromi's grasp and dove for the side of the bathtub, and at the same time tried not to look at her. He jumped over the side and ran out of the bathroom leaving a trail of soapy water behind him.

"Nikko! Get back here! You're getting suds everywhere!"

Hiromi eventually had to get a towel on and chase Kai down so she could dry him off and resume her bath.

"You're so weird," she chided as she toweled him off. "You act as if you're embarrassed to take a bath."

'You have no idea. . .' Kai thought to himself.

-x-x-x-x-x-

That night didn't go much better for Kai. When he was awake, lying snuggled under Hiromi's arm, he worried about what would happen between him and Coldfire tomorrow, or rather, what she might do to him. When he finally fell asleep, he suffered from the same nightmare again. This time however he managed to get a better look at the woman's face, and it seemed hauntingly familiar to him, but he couldn't quite put his finger -or paw- on it. Thankfully the morning came quickly, and it promised to be another beautiful summer's day.

After a quick snack of dry cat food, Kai found himself sitting on the back patio waiting for Coldfire. The day was early, but it was already very warm outside. Bees buzzed from one flower to the next in Hiromi's mother's flower garden, a butterfly floated across the grass stopping for a moment in front of the watching blue cat, as if regarding him, before disappearing further into the garden, and the birds where flittering here and there singing high pitched little ditties. Kai had learned early on that birds were big time gossips, and their songs relayed the news they heard all over the neighborhood, possibly even the whole city.

-A little dog runs from his home late one night. . .-

-. . .Steals some food from a human, but lost it in a fight.-

-A big dog was beaten by a cat with a mane. . .-

-. . .One of Grappleclaw's captains lies dead down the lane.-

-She's dead! She's dead! One of His captains is dead!-

-Gone down below, where all cats should go!-

-A car smashed a squirrel down to the ground. . .-

-And now crows come a'feasting from all around.-

-An owl flew,- The bird then caught sight of Kai. -CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!-

Soon the whole yard was filled with the screeches of birds. They fluttered all about staring at Kai with their beady eyes and screaming their warning cries. Kai flattened his ears and growled. He wished he could chase the birds, but he knew that as soon as he had taken a few steps forward he would fall flat on his snout. After a few minutes the birds became bored and started their gossipy songs again, though they kept a close eye on the blue cat sitting on the patio.

A few minutes later some birds began singing songs about him. . .

-Here, here sits a human in a cat's skin. . .-

-My, my what trouble he's now in!-

-A captain of Grappleclaw's nearly killed him twice. . .-

-Made friends with a dog who's terrified of mice!-

Kai got up, ready to pounce on the next bird that sang.

-Wait till His captains find,-

But the bird never finished his song. Another bird began to screech -CAAAAAAAAT!- but before the bird could turn his head, a flash of black and white darted out of nowhere and gleaming fangs severed his neck.

Coldfire calmly strolled over toward the gawking Kai carrying the dead bird amidst the horrified cries of the other living birds.

-THISTLE IS DEAD! THISTLE IS DEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAD!!-

-Some claim they're used to this morning rabble,- Coldfire grumbled as she dropped the dead bird between her front paws. -Not me though. All I can do is take out my anger on at least one of them. Hungry?-

-. . . No thanks.-

Kai watched in morbid fascination as Coldfire began ripping the feathers from the bird. She mumbled something about not having breakfast and quickly devoured the bird. When she finished, she gave her face a quick wash and stood up.

-Come with me,- she said bluntly.

She turned and started to walk. When Kai didn't move she stopped and glared at him.

-Well?- she snapped.

-I can't walk,- Kai stated.

Coldfire blinked. -Show me.-

Kai only had to take two paces before tripping. He looked up at Coldfire shyly, who had an expression of surprise and amusement.

-You're trying to walk like a dog,- she said, trying not to laugh. -What you're trying to do is walk by moving your right front paw and you left hind paw at the same time and vise versa. Cats walk by moving the front and hind paw on the same side at the same time. The hind paw should fall right where the front paw was. Stand up, I'll show you.-

Coldfire made Kai stand and walk beside her. The moment he fell into step he felt like he was walking on air. His legs and joints didn't hurt, he didn't trip, and the flowing movement felt so good he thought he do it all day. She then made him run properly around the yard, and showed him how to jump up and to use his tail as a balance.

-Now this is the most important thing you can learn,- said Coldfire as she and Kai sat in the peach tree. -If you ever fall from a high place such as this, you can twist your body in midair so you can land paws down. All you have to do is make sure the front half of your body gets turned around and the rest should follow. And never, EVER, hold your legs out straight. You can snap a limb in two that way. Bend at the joints to absorb the shock when you land. Understand?-

-I think so.-

-Good. Then jump. And don't forget to bend the legs.-

Kai leaped from his branch and landed gracefully on the soft grass. He held his tail and head high in triumph. For once his body was working the way he wanted it to. Coldfire landed next to him.

-Come, there is a place I want to show you.-

Kai wondered why they needed to go anywhere since he had learned what he wanted to learn, but he followed Coldfire over the fence and across the street. The sidewalk was crowded and they had to avoid being stepped on. Coldfire turned sharply into an alleyway.

-Where are we going?- asked Kai.

-Black Moon.-

-Where?-

-You'll see.-

Kai followed uneasily. Coldfire led him through dark alleys and storm drains, and over rotting fences. Kai nearly ran into her as she suddenly stopped.

-What it different about this place?- she asked him.

-What do you mean?-

-What is different about this area then the one we came from?-

Kai looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, just a typical Japanese suburb.

-It seems all the same to me,- he answered honestly.

-Because you're only using your eyes,- she snapped. -There is so much more to the world than what any creature can see with their eyes, and they can often deceive you. Try following your nose and see what it tells you.-

-My nose?- Then it hit him. -The smell! There's something different about the smell here.-

-Good. If anything it's good you have a cat's nose, and not your human one. Your nose can give you much information that can be vital to your safety. A large tomcat rules this area of the city. What you smell is his trademark scent. Lucky for us he's not nearby, so we can pass through.-

Coldfire continued on her route with Kai following closely behind. She eventually stopped at a basement grate of a large red brick building.

-This is the Black Moon,- she said. -A safe haven for cats,- She pushed the grate open with a forepaw. -Go on. . .-

Kai looked hard into the inky darkness, thinking he saw some movement. He paused for a moment to gather some courage, and jumped in.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Me: Not as long as some of my chapters, but I hope you like. Next time the plot thickens as Coldfire explains about the ruthless and deadly Grappleclaw, but what does this all have to do with Kai? Will he EVER find a way to be human again?


	6. Black Moon

Me: Sorry for the wait. I started back up with school this week, so now that my life is back on schedule the updates should be coming once a week again. . . we hope. Just as a warning though, not much action in this chapter, just talking. Kind of setting the scene a little more before the real stuff happens, and believe me, a WHOLE lot is going to happen before the end.

Sandy: Whoop-dee-doo. . . a whole freakin' month and THIS is what we have to show for it.

Sheena: At least she did SOMETHING productive. (glares)

Me: (sweatdrop) Well, yeah. Gomen! XD I'll do the reviews this time for a change of pace:

SchoolBoredom: Thankies! Good to hear from you again!

Hutchy: Wasn't it great? Yeah I'm sure liked it too. Bad kitty Kai, bad. . . XD

Nubia: Hey yeah, I didn't think of that. Hee, hee! (grins)

Beda: Well I didn't update soon, but at least I updated! (sweatdrop)

Kais Devil: Poor Kai. This ain't the end of his troubles though. . .

Kitty-Kris: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter too.

Jen-beyblade-fan: Muahahahaha! Torturing Kai is very fun. (grins) But I'm sure that deep down he would really like to take a bath with Hiromi. (cackles)

Fan of Yugi Moto: My fic Blade Zero is on hiatus right now, but it will be brought back in due course. Sorry if the suspense is killing you. (hits self)

Pink-Phantom: You know I am! Hope you like this chapter and I'll try to update regularly.

Kai Hiwatari1: Neat name. Here's the next chappie just for you!

ERALDA: Thankies very much! Hope you like this chapter!

Jani Rieme: YAAAAYZ! I love your fic The Bonds, and I'm sorry you can't update it for a while. It's good to hear from you! Yes, I love the ideas you have! They're so funny! Hope you review me soon.

Well that's it for the reviews. Thank you guys so much for the support. It's the only thing that keeps me motivated sometimes. So READ AND REVIEW!

Ciao!

-x-x-x-x-x-

CAT TALES

Chapter Six:

Black Moon

-x-x-x-x-x-

A human would've been close to blind in Black Moon, but Kai's cat eyes quickly adjusted to the gloom around him. Cats of all kinds filled the area that had once been a basement. They sat in pairs or small groups, chatting quietly amongst themselves. Several lone cats sat along a large rotting beam of wood, chewing on some fragrant leaves.

'It's a bar,' Kai thought. 'A CAT bar. . .'

-SCRAK! Dam kat! Diz plaze need no more of da tings, SCRAAK-

Kai nearly jumped out of his fur. On a perch next to him was large black raven, feathers mottled and a single beady eye glaring at him.

-Aw, don't mind him- a fat old black and white tom cat called out. -Ol' Black Jack's like that to everycat that comes through here. Coldfire- The black and white cat's eyes widened as the she-cat jumped through the grate.

-Hello Hawthorn- Coldfire greeted.

-Well bless my wiskers- Hawthorn, who was the cat equivalent of a bartender strode over to where they where and greeted Coldfire by tapping her on the nose with his. -It's always wonderful to see you here, and you've brought a guest-

-This is Kai. It's his first time here.-

-Well may I be the first to welcome you to Black Moon, Kai. I've just got some fresh 'nip in the back. Would you care for some- Hawthorn was a stocky older cat who was rather grimy and smelled funny, but he was friendly and seemed trustworthy.

-Just two bundles would be nice, thanks- Coldfire answered.

-Two it is then. Make yourselves at home.-

Kai watched as Hawthorn trundled off to the back of the dimly lit room before following Coldfire to one of the empty "tables" which was actually a brick.

-You seem a bit startled- stated Coldfire as she sat down.

-It's just hard to believe all of this is here- he said looking around. -I had no idea cats lived like this.-

-Normally no, but with recent events Black Moon or something like it was to eventually come around. You came into our world at a very dangerous time, Kai.-

Kai looked up at her confused. Coldfire only looked at him sideways, with that burning serious look that made her famous. Hawthorn came by at that moment with two bunches of leaves wrapped up with a piece of vine. The plants had an irresistible smell to them, but Kai forced his cat instincts back. Coldfire thanked Hawthorn and politely nibbled on a single leaf.

Kai continued to look around him. It hit him that most of the cats here were ether very old or very young. There was even a mother cat with some young kittens. All were cats that didn't seem fit to survive on the surface streets for one reason or another. He then understood what Coldfire had meant when she called Black Moon a "safe haven." Something big was happening in the background of all this, that was for certain.

-Coldfire-

-Hm-

-What is going on here? I know you know what I'm talking about.-

Coldfire's gaze softened a little. -I was beginning to wonder when you would ask that.-

Kai shifted a little as Coldfire sat up.

-There is an order to the way we live- she began. -We all live together, especially in and near human living spaces. With the exception of LionClan most of our cousins in the great wilds are loners, but when we first came about, back when humans saw us as a valuable tool in keeping rodents away and we saw them as a good source of food and shelter, we knew we would have to deal with many others of our kind living in close quarters. The result where area based groups, or Clans, who would tolerate only other cats of their areas, but still drive out foreign cats, like we would have done out in the wild.

-When our numbers increased and we began to spread into the greater spaces of the world our Clans as we know them now came about. We cats who live without human interference live by the Code of the Warrior. We swear all loyalty to it and out Clan. It is the Code made by the warriors of old who have long since passed into history and the realms of StarClan. Every warrior that leaves this life becomes one of the countless stars in Silverpelt, the thick band of stars that stretches across the night sky.

-Every Clan is made up of warriors, apprentices, queens, elders, a medicine cat, a deputy, and a leader. Apprentices are given the first part of their name with the suffix "'paw" and are assigned to a warrior as a mentor. When they prove themselves worthy, they earn their individualized name as a sign of their warrior status. The queens are the she-cats who have kits to care for. The elders are retired from patrols and hunting and serve as a kind of counsel, drawing from their long years of experience. The medicine cat is the healer and the only cat of the clan who can receive direct messages from StarClan. The deputy serves as second-in-command of the Clan. The leader is a cat of great power. When chosen, the leader is to go to the nearest StarClan shrine and sleep, "sharing dreams" with StarClan, and thus gaining nine lives and losing the last part of his or her name, changing it to "'star."

-That tree you fell asleep under is called the Moon Tree and it is one of the many places in this world that serves as a direct connection to StarClan. Under the full moon, when connection to StarClan is strongest, sleeping under that tree could very well be the answer to you problem.-

-But what does everything else have to do with me- Kai asked, trying to grasp everything she had told him.

Coldfire dipped her head and flicked her tail, a cat equivalent of a shrug.

-Maybe more than we realize- she said casually. Then she turned serious. -Cases like yours are rare, but they have been known to crop up every now and then, and if StarClan felt it necessary to make you a cat, then there is something else going on here that cannot be ignored.-

-Like what- Kai could feel his fur stand on end.

Coldfire leaned in closer and spoke in a voice that was barely a whisper.

-Grappleclaw.-

Kai's ears perked. The birds had mentioned that name this morning.

-Even in cities like this the Code of the Warrior lives on- She continued. -But right now, everycat is in terrible danger. Grappleclaw is a very evil and powerful cat who has seized control of this city. He has warped the Code to his own greedy regiment by using ten captains to control areas of the city. These captains are just as despicable as their master, as they each lead a select group of warriors and subjugate all the cats in the area. That cat you met, Gutterfang, is one of these captains.

-Under Grappleclaw's orders there is no freedom. Kits are taken from their mothers far too early and are forced to perform grueling tasks that are often fatal. The training is geared toward weeding out the weak and turning the survivors into cold killing machines. But the worst part by far is how they are initiated into Warriors: they are paired off and forced to fight each other to the death. Just like that, two apprentices who have grown up together, hunted together, eaten together, they suddenly turn on each other and so willingly battle to the bitter end. These are the kinds of cats Grappleclaw is raising: unfeeling, uncaring, mindless tools.

-Female cats that are too weak to fight are forced into cramped holding areas to produce litters of kits one after another until they can produce no more. What happens to them then I don't know, but this is just from what I've observed.

-The few that oppose him find themselves here, because they cannot travel anywhere else safely. Even the Moon Tree, the connection to StarClan, is the camp of Grappleclaw, and no cat is allowed anywhere near it without consent. You were lucky he wasn't around when you showed up, and that Gutterfang was the only captain guarding it at the time. Are you alright-

Coldfire noticed a change in Kai. His eyes were narrowed and glaring and his hackles were raised.

'I know what it's like,' he snarled to himself. 'To be brought up without any kindness, or any kind of care at all, just so I could be a puppet. . .'

Kai's mind flashed with the visions of his nightmare, of his grandfather and of his life in the Abbey.

-Things are getting worse you know- Coldfire said, cutting into his thoughts. -Just the other night one of Grappleclaw's captains was found dead, probably killed by one of her own warriors who wanted her position, or by another captain that was jealous for some reason. It won't take long for things to get out of control.-

-Someone has to stop it somehow- Kai said suddenly. -Isn't there anything you could do-

-Me? Oh, no. I would certainly like to end Grappleclaw's reign, but it is certainly not something I could do on my own. But for some reason, I get the feeling that you may be key in all this. I don't know how, but you have resources at your disposal, and you have a knack of attracting good allies. All I'm saying is keep you senses and mind open, you never know when a good thing might come your way. Now, are you going to let that catnip wilt or may I-

-x-x-x-x-x-

'An ancient feline cult, magic trees, communicating with the dead who supposedly lives in the stars, and a cat dictator. With everything that's happened to me already this week, I don't see why the hell not. All I want is to get my body back! Is that so much to ask!'

Kai trotted back 'home,' as he called it, carrying the bundle of catnip from Black Moon. He thought he'd give it a try when he got back to Hiromi's house. He had until the next full moon until he could get his body back so her thought he'd give the 'nip a try. How bad could it be?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Me: Ok, I know it's a little short and not very exciting. It'll get good! Promise!

Sheena: Kitty Kai with catnip? Now THAT'S something to look forward to next chapter. (evil laugh)

Sandy: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! BYEZ!


	7. The Seeds of Rebellion

Sandy: Um, hi, I'm Sandy, a muse, and on behalf of my mistress, we would like to apologize for the extremely late update. Rish has been struggling with school and her laptop was in the shop for a while. . .

Sheena: Well THAT, and her re-addiction to Fianl Fantasy IX. . .

Me: (sitting in a corner playing FFIX) Die, you albino thong-wearing freak, DIE!

Sandy and Sheena: (sweatdrop)

Sandy: I'll do reviews. . .

SchoolBoredom: We're glad you're patient! (sweatdrop) Yyyyeah, school's kinda tough for Rish right now, so thanks!

Chibi-Kari: Isn't it cute? Kai has a real soft spot for cats in the anime, so it's only natural he'd become a cat!

Hutchy: So hyper in fact, he'll be like that for two chapters!

Chikoro: Thank you! This is a fun story to write and we're really proud of the plot! One of the best we've written.

Monarch: Kai seems to be doing better, doesn't he? Yes, you can see how much Rish likes cats. She leaves out no detail when it comes to cats. The Warriors book series is one of her faves for this reason. Maybe Kai will earn a Warrior name. . . (grins) Thanks for the nice reviews!

Nubia: Sorry the last chapter was dull. This one will be better, we promise! B.T.W, we like your fics!

Sorekai: Sorry it took a while, but here it is!

Remix-69er: Very little Hil/Kai in this chapter, but there will be a LOT more toward the end, we promise!

JeLlYbEaN RuLz: Gee, thanks! Sure we'll look at your fics, it's the least we can do!

Kai's Phoenix: Yes, hyper Kai! Sorry it took so long!

Shadow's number 1fan: Dunno if Kai will get drunk off of catnip, but he'll get hyper! I think he'll get drunk off of warm cream though. (wink, wink)

Jani Rieme: Yayz! We love getting reviews from you, and you gave us such good suggestions! We never heard of Tailchaser but it sounds interesting. Could you tell us more? We are always looking for good books to read! A little of what you said will happen this chapter, but more will be in the next. We really hope you update "The Bonds" real soon! We love it!

Shadow Sentinel: Yes sir!

Dreaming star: Best book series EVER! Poor Kai has to now survive in that world. Poor, poor Kai. Makes good readin' though!

Lunar Flower: This'll be something new for Kai, that's for sure. Hee, hee. . .

Kai Hiwatari1: It isn't SOON, but it's updated! (sweatdrop)

Brat-always-day-and-night: Lots of questions! What we will say is yes Kai is important, and it will be strictly Kai/Hil in the end. We're glad you like Roary and Coldfire! Our biggest goal when we use any kind of OC, be it human or animal, is that we want them to be real, and we want them to be likeable in some way.

Kairi Hiwatari1015: Wow. . . dunno what else to say! (sweatdrop) First off, you have no idea how grateful we are to have someone who likes are fic so much they would threaten us like that! (eep) Seriously though, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, for your kind words and encouragement.

ALL YOU PEOPLE ROCK!

Sheena: Yes, another big THANK YOU to all of you who have stuck with us so far. It's the reviews that give us life and make us want to write our best.

Sandy and Sheena: ENJOY EVERYONE!

x-x-x-x-x-

CAT TALES

Chapter Seven:

The Seeds of Rebellion

x-x-x-x-x-

(The night before Coldfire and Kai went to Black Moon. . .)

The tension inside the Shrine of Feline, site of the Moon Tree, was so thick you could scratch it with your claws. Inside the old shed twelve cats sat in a wide circle. These cats were Grappleclaw's Twelve Captains who enforced his law across the city. None dared move from their spots, but the anxiety was starting to get to them. They flicked their tails, twitched theirs ears, and licked themselves needlessly.

Among these cats sat Gutterfang, shifting his yellow eyes back and forth. He tried desperately not to show it, but he was perhaps the most terrified of all the cats present. He had already caught nasty glares from some of the other cats that knew what could be coming to him. Word spread quickly of the Human Cat that had come about while Gutterfang was on shift, and that the Human Cat had eluded him twice. Grappleclaw did not tolerate weaknesses in his captains.

Another cat, a she-cat with a stunning reddish orange pelt with an oatmeal colored underside, glared suspiciously at the other captains. The captain found dead a few suns ago was one of only three she-cats in the Twelve, and her closest ally. The other she-cat had a "more holier than thou," attitude and was of little support. In a society run primarily by males, she needed to have some cat she knew would back her up if things suddenly turned against them. Now, she was alone. The cat that replaced her fallen friend was a smug little worm of a tom that was proudly awaiting his initiation ceremony into the Twelve that was to happen that night, when HE arrived.

Even the proud new tom showed hints of fear, as did all the rest. Although he entered without a sound, Grappleclaw brought a cold rush a fear into the shed as he stepped through the doorway.

Grappleclaw nearly dwarfed all his Captains in size. His thick, black, matted fur and tomcat jowls added to his girth, his eyes, a deep orange, glittered ominously, his ears seemed to droop slightly to the sides, long yellow fangs were visible through the fur on his snout, and gray scars criss-crossed through the black. Grappleclaw's paws were also very large, with gray colored toes that stood out from his black fur. But what made everycat's blood run cold was his crowning glory: four abnormally long, thick, needle-sharp black claws and a fifth dewclaw on each paw that curled outward like little scythes. His claws could not fully retract into his paws like other cats because of their size, and they clicked softly as he walked.

Good evening, all of you,- he purred warmly.

But the tension didn't ease in the slightest. It was a ploy. The first to let his or her guard down was the first one dead. They had all personally seen what this demonic cat was capable of. They all glanced at the new cat to see if he would pass the test. He stood firm, not showing relaxation nor fear. Grappleclaw took notice of this and flicked his tail approvingly.

And we have a new face among us, a cat I have chosen to command in place of Skyfang, who had met her untimely end, tragic thing that,- he said without a trace of sympathy. He then addressed the new cat to come forward. -State your name, Warrior.-

The new tom stood up proudly. He was white with some large gray spots and a gray tail.

Ashtail, sir,- he said proudly.

Grappleclaw suddenly lunged forward, his bared fangs a whisker's breath from Ashtail's face.

Ashtail, WHAT?- he snarled.

Ashtail, Lord Grappleclaw, SIR!- Ashtail all but choked out as he cowered from the massive cat.

Just as quickly as he lunged, Grappleclaw backed off.

Better,- he purred with his friendly tone again, though his eyes didn't lose their cunning edge. -But remember your place, Warrior. Don't let it happen again. Now, about your name, you need a proper Captain's name. From here on out you will be known as Ashfang, one of my Twelve Captains.-

Immediately a chant rose from the other cat Captains: -Ashfang! Ashfang! Ashfang!-

The newly named Ashfang held his head up once again. When the chant died down Grappleclaw sat in his place in the circle and commanded their attention with a flick of his tail.

Not to ruin the happy mood, but rather disturbing rumors are spreading,- he turned his cruel gaze toward Gutterfang as he continued to address his captains. -The creatures of city are talking, trouble is brewing, trouble that could've easily been avoided had one of us done his job.-

To Gutterfang, it was as if every nightmare he ever had was now standing right before him. He instinctively looked around him, but it was no use. There was no such thing as sympathy here. If anything the Captains were all now sneering at him, waiting for what they expected to come. However, it seemed that StarClan had intervened, and the reddish she-cat captain suddenly spoke.

My sincerest apologies Lord Grappleclaw sir, but Captain Gutterfang was up against more than just a man-cat. The Feral One of the wilds joined the fray on the human's side. Just one Captain and his posse can't win against her, as we have all witnessed, and at the time it seemed unlikely that the man-cat would've lasted the night, much less prove to be so troublesome.-

The great cat turned his gaze toward the she-cat. -How do you mean, Foxfang?-

Foxfang knew that Grappleclaw could kill her at any moment for even mentioning the Feral One. -With all due respect, Lord Grappleclaw sir, all I'm saying is give Captain Gutterfang another chance. It wasn't his fault this happened.-

Grappleclaw looked downward, as if pondering Foxfang's words. Foxfang glanced up, only to see Gutterfang staring at her with a look of utter disbelief. She didn't know why, but for some reason she felt that Gutterfang would be her best bet in finding a cat who would listen to her. She and Skyfang had begun to do something that would've definitely gotten themselves killed. They had begun to question Grappleclaw's regime and its laws. Gutterfang had a look in his eyes, a gleam of rebellion. It was known that he often acted on his own terms, not on Grappleclaw's.

Alright then,- Grappleclaw said suddenly. -I'm in a good mood today. But if any of you run across this human cat again don't let it leave you alive. Do I make myself clear?-

Yessir, Lord Grappleclaw, sir!-

Good. You are dismissed.-

Outside Foxfang ran up to Gutterfang as the other cats dispersed into the night, eager to get away from their tyrannical leader.

Hey Gutterfang, I. . .-

I didn't ask for your help, Foxfang,- Gutterfang cut her off sharply. -What are you trying to get at anyway?-

Because there needs to be more cats like us- she hissed. -Look at what happened to Skyfang. There's no way any dog could've inflicted those kinds of wounds. She was killed by cats, several cats, and they knew where to strike and they clearly ambushed her, right in the middle of her territory.-

So?-

So, she couldn't have been killed by outsiders, and it was preplanned. She was killed by her own clan, Gutterfang, and that Ashfang was probably the mastermind behind it. And this wasn't the first time it happened. In fact it's getting worse. How long do you think this will continue before it gets out of control?-

Gutterfang turned his head so his bright yellow eyes locked with her amber. Foxfang knew that what she had just said, if he reported it, could get her killed for treason. But she felt confident he wouldn't. A thoughtful look passed across his face as he thought about what she was implying.

Foxfang suddenly glanced backward and terror flickered in her eyes before they glossed over with an emotionless mask. She nodded toward Gutterfang.

Good night.- Foxfang then ran off into shadows, toward her home territory.

Gutterfang had already realized why Foxfang had run off. The Great Cat himself was padding casually toward him. He immediately turned and lowered his head toward him in submission.

Thank you again for your kind judgment today sir,- said Gutterfang.

Of course, of course,- he said in a tone that was both laidback and kind of 'don't let it happen again or else.' -However if you really want to make up for it then I have a favor to ask. Several of the queens in my clan have gotten sick and I am in need of replacements. I'll stop by your clan camp tomorrow and we'll work something out. How's that sound?-

S. . .sounds fine, Lord Grappleclaw, sir.-

Good. Ta ta.- And with that Grapple claw turned and headed back toward the shed.

Gutterfang, however, was frozen with terror.

'Oh no. . . no, no, no. . .' he thought. 'This can't. . . this is bad. . . very, VERY, bad. . .'

The stray cat then sprung from where he stood and dashed headlong into the night. He needed to get back to his clan, NOW. If Grappleclaw happened to choose HER. . . Gutterfang gulped. No, he wouldn't let him take her, even if it meant standing up to Grappleclaw himself. . .

x-x-x-x-x-

(Now, back to the present time. . .)

Outside the Kinomiya Dojo Rei stood alone, launcher in hand, readying himself before he set loose Driger on the aluminum can obstacle course he had just set up. Somewhere inside Kyoujyu was going though some beyblade modifications with Takao, Max, and Hiromi. Like the rest of the Bladebreakers, Rei was very worried about his team captain. Hiromi seemed blissfully unaware of Nikko's true identity. What had them worried was when she mentioned that Nikko would sometimes disappear for the entire day. After all, he may be Kai Hiwatari, but right now he's a little kitty in a very big city.

Rei launched Driger at the obstacle course, sending one can flying after another. He sighed, letting Driger spin a little more.

The vicious wildcat silently stalks his prey. . .-

"Huh?" Rei turned around, looking for the source of the voice. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Rei turned back toward his beyblade just as a blue furred streak dived right at it.

HE STRIKES!-

"Ahhh!" Rei instinctively maneuvered Driger away, and Kai the cat landed snout first in the dirt.

Ohhhh that's gonna hurt tomorrow. . . Rei! Heeeeeeey, wussup man?-

"Kai?"

Kai rolled onto his back. -No, it's a little blue bunny rabbit,- he jumped up again. -Of course it's me! Who did ya think I was?Hey that reminds me, something really funny happened to me on the way here.A bluebird was singing the way birds do you know?Oh wait you don't know.Nevermind.Anyway this bird was singing and. . . BUTTERFLY!-

Kai suddenly dashed after a purple butterfly that was floating over some flowers. Rei could only blink and stare at the blue cat that kind of sounded like his team captain, but was acting nothing like him.

'Wow, somehow I actually understood everything he said,' he thought.

Awwww, it flew away. Hey, my paw pads are pink. I didn't know that! Cooooool. . . have you ever just stopped to look at your paw? I mean, REALLY look at it?-

"Oooookaaay, what have you been eating Kai?" Rei knelt by Kai and picked him up to see if there was any residue of something Kai could've gotten into.

Whoa there, easy on the fur dude.-

"Catnip. Figures. How much did you eat?"

PRETTY LADIEEEEEE!- Kai suddenly wriggled from Rei's grasp and dashed toward Hiromi who had stepped outside for some fresh air.

"Nikko! How's my lil' kitty?" Hiromi scooped 'Nikko' up in her arms and gave him a hug. "Oh you're so cute!"

Kai's purring was on overdrive as he rubbed his head under her chin.

'H. . .he's being so cute, it's disgusting. . .' Rei thought at the sight before him.

x-x-x-x-x-

Roary sniffed hopefully at a trashcan that had just been put outside by some human in an alley. Sure enough, hopeful smells filled her nose and in the first time in days she wagged her tail in happiness. She looked around her, then up at the human apartment building for any signs of something that could harm her. When she saw nothing she jumped up on her back legs and knocked the trashcan over with her front. Following the tremendous crash she froze and listened. After a few moments she rushed over and started to sort through the garbage with her snout, searching for something edible.

The large she-mutt suddenly looked up at the sound of voices coming toward her. She bolted and squeezed her thin body behind a dumpster, waiting for the voices to pass. There where two voices, one belonging to large white tomcat, the other to a thin wiry oriental mix tomcat with a dark amber pelt and dark brown paws, tail, face, and ears.

You're kidding,- said the white cat. -This IS Gutterfang you're talking about, right? There's no way. . .-

It's true, Icepelt!- insisted the oriental mix. -All of the inner circle Warriors in Gutterfang's clan I have connections with say he's always kinder to this she-cat. Some say they even sneak away to talk secretly with each other. I always told Lord Grappleclaw that one would be trouble.-

Either way,- continued Icepelt. -I got a feeling His Lordship's gonna put an end to him today anyway, and the new females will be a plus. We had to exterminate quite a few of them when the greencough broke out.-

Behind the dumpster Roary shuddered at the almost lighthearted tone Icepelt had used to describe the deed.

What I don't get is why His Lordship needs us to patrol Gutterfang's territory. He's not gonna run way,- muttered the smaller cat.

It's just precaution, Tarfoot,- said Icepelt as the two cats disappeared from the alley.

Roary was frozen with terror with what she had just heard. Whatever the evil cat was plotting today she wasn't going to be anywhere near it. Completely forgetting about her meal of garbage, Roary ran from the alley toward the only place she had even felt safe.

x-x-x-x-x-

Sheena: That's all for now. Hope you liked it! It seems Gutterfang has a little secret, and Kai's catnip crazies continue next chapter!

Sandy: Read and Review! Buh-bye!

Me: WHY WON'T YOU DIE!

Sandy and Sheena: . . . . . . . . . . . .


	8. Gutterfang's Secret

Me: Finally. . . I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

School is officially OUT, people! HALLELUJAH!

So, yeah, sorry for the holdup guys. Finals where CRAZY. I pulled late nighters for like, the entire two weeks. I seriously thought I was going to be in trouble in one class, but I'm happy to report the best grades I've ever gotten in school! Yayz!

For this chapter I've been working on and off for quite some time, and now that I'm done, I'm postin' it, baby! Again, a HUGE thanks to Jani Rieme who suggested a great cat book called "Tailchaser's Song" by Tad Williams. I actually bought and read the whole thing before I finished this chapter. It is VERY good and I recommend it to all cat lovers.

Sandy: Thank you, THANK YOU, for your patience!

Sheena: Wow, 94 reviews. . . that's a real record for us.

Nubia: Your welcome! Wasn't he a cutie? I think I might want a Kai kitty, but I'd have to beat Rish to it first.

Lunar Fire: Hee, hee, you'll see. . .

SchoolBoredom: Thanks. Thank you Lord Almighty school's over with. XD Glad you thought it was funny!

Chibi-Kari: Yes, Kai's acting all cute now, but not always. Maybe after all this is over with he'll be sweet all the time. . . maybe.

Hutchy: Read on and you'll find out!

Brat-always-day-and-night: Sorry it isn't soon, but here it is!

Monarch: Aw crap you're right. X3 Oh well. I doubt Kai would call anyone a "twoleg" anyway, or any of the other fierce ally cats for that matter. XD

Frosticdranzergal: Yes, Rish loves cats, that's for sure. Thanks for the nice review and we're glad you like our story!

Sorekai: Ummmm, sorry? X3 Geez, we feel really bad it took so long to update. It's been really hard for us to get any real writing time because of all the studying we had to do. We'll try harder next time.

Ariel: Sorry it's late, but here it is!

Kairi Hiwatari1015: Whoo, glad you love it so much! Here's the next chappie!

Naturalbeauty: Yaaaay! Four stars! XD Thank you!

JeLlYbEaN RuLz: I really do take the names seriously. For any name of an OC, whether human or animal, I really think about what their personality is like and come of with a good catchy name to go with them. With the cats it also has to do with how they look or a special trait they have. Kai crazies continue in this chapter. Hope you like!

SBird: OMG, thank you! Rish is a big time bookie and she has a soft spot for the animal stories. I sometimes tease her about it, but she loves reading. Thank you so much for you kind words!

Any Mew Moonlight: Whooo! Yes! Kai is HYPER! XD

Booboaba: You got it!

Black dranzer: Thank you! Glad you like it!

VGMaster04: LOL! Never trust a cat. . . Hee, hee! Thanks!

Jani Rieme: Dude, you frickin' rule. Rishika went to Barnes and Noble and actually found "Tailchaser's Song" by Tad Williams. Not only that, but she read the ENTIRE THING. I mean, DAMN. And it's a good story too! We might even add some "Tailchaser" bits in the story. Lol! That would rule. Thank you so much for you support, and we hope you get to update "The Bonds" soon. We really like that story!

Kai Hiwatari1: It ain't "soon," but It's here! sweatdrop

Hanashi: Thank you! Hope you enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x-

CAT TALES

Chapter Eight:

Gutterfang's Secret

x-x-x-x-x-

Whoooo hoo! Spin cycle!-

The Bladebreakers could only sit and watch, greatly amused and slightly disturbed by the recent actions of their captain-turned-kitty. Right now he lay on his side on the dojo's floor while a giggling Hiromi spun his body around on the polished smooth wood. Kai had already chased several butterflies and other various creatures in the garden, climbed up several trees and gotten stuck, and ran around the dojo at top speed as if possessed. All the while he would frequently run back to Hiromi and act as if he was completely smitten by her, purring and cuddling, and unbeknownst to Hiromi, saying things you would've expected to hear in cheesy romance novels.

"Good God, that must've been some catnip he got into," muttered Takao as he watched him. "If he gets any more of that stuff he'll end up going on tour with Phish."

"You said this stuff is harmless to cats, right Rei?" asked Kyoujyu nervously.

"Yeah, it'll wear off eventually," answered Rei calmly. "Just give him some time."

MAXIE!-

"AHHHH!"

Max hadn't been keeping an eye on his captain, and seizing the opportunity, Kai suddenly sprung up from where he lay and pounced on the American blader, knocking him over in surprise. Then the blue cat jumped up and did a summersault, laughing madly the whole time, before taking off to run around the dojo a few more times.

x-x-x-x-x-

Unnnnntthhh. . .-

Kai lazily opened a single eye and closed it again. Then he blinked groggily and lifted his head. He was lying on a hard surface, wood apparently, and the warm summer afternoon sun beamed down on him.

'Wait, afternoon? Wasn't it morning?'

"Good evening Kai. Glad you could join us."

Kai recognized Rei's voice, and as his vision cleared he could see his team lounging in the sun with him, enjoying a well-deserved break from beyblading.

Huh? The dojo? How'd I get here? And why is it the evening?-

"You don't remember! You don't remember!" Max chanted excitedly while the others laughed.

Remember what?- Kai demanded. Then his eyes widened and he jumped up on all fours. -Oh GOD, the catnip! What have I been doing!-

"You spent the entire morning acting like a freak before you passed out at noon," answered Takao. "And that was five hours ago."

Rei joined in the teasing, "But seriously! You should've seen- Kai?" Everyone looked up in surprised to see that the blue cat had disappeared completely.

x-x-x-x-x-

Kai ran into an alleyway across the street from the dojo. He paused for a moment to catch his breath. Try as he might, the events that occurred while in his catnip-induced euphoria gradually surfaced in his mind.

He had never been so embarrassed in all his life.

He stumbled wearily on.

The mass of thoughts in his head seemed to have all become so messed up that his mind simply shut off. He was a cat. He used to be one of the most respected and feared beybladers in the world. He used to be hard and cold on the inside. He used to be alone and liked it. He liked Hiromi. He loved Hiromi. He was a cat. He was Hiromi's pet cat. He used to like cats. He was a target for nearly every stray cat in the city. Coldfire saved him. Coldfire taught him about being a cat. She was patient with him. He saved a dog that was scared of her own shadow. He gave her a name. He was alone. He always had been. So why did he feel so hurt? Was he alone? No, not really. He just chose to be, that's all.

His confusion and frustration mounted until he felt like he could scream.

He stopped suddenly. He heard voices, cat voices, and he recognized one of them. He felt his hackles rise. Gutterfang. Finally, a little payback for what he had put him through when all of this started. He slunk forward toward the source of the whispering.

But if he's only going to be looking, there's a good chance nothing's going to happen, Gutterfang,- said a foreign female voice.

I'm not about to take that chance,- Gutterfang snapped. His tone clearly indicated anger and a great amount of fear. -I swear, damn it, I swear on StarClan itself, I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let anyone take you, not even Him. . .-

He won't,- said the female with a kind of soft conviction. -I won't let him. . .-

Kai rounded the corner and the unknown female cat looked up at him surprised. Gutterfang, who had his back to him, turned his head and pierced Kai with his bright yellow eyes. He immediately stood and bared his fangs at the intruding blue cat.

You!- he snarled. -What are YOU doing here!-

Kai arched his back in response. Rage was already swelling up in his mind, and adrenaline started to course through his body. His cat body instinctively went into battle mode; his ears flattened, his claws extended, and his fur stood out on end, making him seem much larger than he was. Gutterfang mirrored him, his eye pupils narrowing into slits. But just as the two toms were about to lunge at each other the female cat suddenly walked in between them. She padded right up to Kai; standing so close to him their noses were almost touching. Kai was thrown completely off guard. The she cat had the same yellow eyes as Gutterfang, but they were dimmer, as if a great weight had crushed all light out of them. Her fur was a dark brown with bits of black streaked here and there, and her underside was a pure white. She had a horrid dank smell to her, and her fur was filthy. She gazed deep into the startled cat's eyes for a long while before speaking.

You're the human cat everycat's been talking about, aren't you?- she purred in wonder. -Your eyes are pretty.-

Barkfur get over here NOW,- Gutterfang commanded.

Do you know him, Brother?- Barkfur asked, breaking her gaze from the blue cat to look at the Captain.

'Brother!' Kai thought in amazement. 'So that's why they look similar, and why he seems so scared.'

This realization dulled all will to fight in Kai. Instead he turned and ran away, desperate to get away from the she-cat. The look in her eyes had in truth terrified him beyond all reason. They had just seemed so. . . dead. The look was one he had seen before, and one he had hoped he would never see again. When he felt he was a safe distance away, he stopped and lay down, taking a much-needed break.

'Let's face it,' he thought grimly. 'I'm gonna be stuck like this forever. I kind of wish I did more when I was human. I would've at least told Hiromi I liked her. . .'

A crash of trashcans exploded behind him. Kai jumped to his paws and turned around, only to see a large black stray dog sniffing through the fallen garbage. The dog then caught sight of Kai and bared his teeth in a hellish grin. Kai felt a new wave of terror grip his insides. Pet dogs were one thing, a stray who was happy with finding any kind of red meat possible was quite another. The black dog barked savagely and lunged at the blue cat. Kai bolted a second time in a row taking off into unknown back-alleys with the dog hot on his heels, and it became very clear that without any trees to climb or places to hide, he was finished.

"Kai! Jump!"

Kai barely had enough time to register what was going on until he heard the all so familiar sound of a beyblade headed right for him. He sprung into the air as the blue and silver beyblade streaked under him and charged right for his assailant. The startled dog tried to stop but it was too late. Gale force winds flung him from the ground, sending him tumbling several feet. The dog looked up in utter shock, first at the blue cat, then at the human boy who came running up. The dog then scampered off with an arched back and its tail between its legs.

"Takao?"

"Kai! Thank God I found you," the bluenet boy said with a deep sigh of relief. "Hiromi totally freaked when she found you were gone. Kai? Are you ok?"

Fatigue finally caught up to Kai and he involuntarily collapsed. Takao rushed over to him.

"Do you need a hand?"

I'm fine,- Kai muttered.

"No you're not," Takao stated as he picked up the blue cat. "All that running around this morning had you worn out already."

The World Champ, with the kitty Kai under his left arm, retrieved his beyblade, then started back to the dojo.

"What were you thinking, man?" Takao scolded. "Why'd you run off? You almost got eaten or something."

Hmfh,- Kai snorted stubbornly.

"Fine. Be that way," Takao growled.

The two were silent for a long time. Kai found this to be a bit odd. He expected Takao to lecture him a bit more, or mock him even, but he was stone silent.

Hey, Kinomiya,-

"What."

. . . Thanks, for helping me out back there. I owe you.-

"Hmmf."

Kai looked up at his rival and teammate. This was not like him at all.

What's with you. You've been strangely quite for the past week, not that I'm complaining,- Kai added in the last part to try to get some of Takao's old pride filled flare back.

"It's nothing. You wouldn't care anyway."

Surprised by his rather harsh tone, Kai continued to probe.

Tell me,-

"I said no."

Takao. . .-

"Look, it's personal, ok! So would you quit bugging me already!"

Kai decided to leave the agitated beyblader alone and was silent for the rest of the way back to the dojo. The rest of his team said nothing to him as they returned from the search. It seemed to Kai that they felt responsible for making him run off and were ashamed. A short while later Hiromi left for home, taking "Nikko" with her.

x-x-x-x-x-

Something didn't seem right. Kai lifted his head from Hiromi's shoulder and looked around him at the city streets, awash with the reddish glow of a setting sun. The evening's noises usually included some end of the day rumors from the birds, but the feathered gossips were completely silent with the exception of a few indistinguishable screeches. The only birds he saw were in tight clusters among the leaves of trees, their beady eyes wide with unknown terror. The streets where eerily quiet but deep in the background was a kind of low pulse that just barely tugged on his consciousness, like seeing some shadowy flicker out of the corner of your eye. Although Kai had no clue what it was, his heart began to race and he felt restless.

When Hiromi reached her house she went straight to her room with Kai, scolding him as she got there.

"You are honestly the weirdest little thing," she said, holding Kai out in front of her and staring at him. "Don't you go running off like that again. You always go off and disappear, only to come back later when you need to. It's like you always have some kind of mission. You really are just like him. . ."

'Like who?' Kai wondered. (AN: Kai, you are such a doofus)

"Just don't go and make me all worried again, promise?"

Kai then got an idea. 'As long as I have the opportunity, why not?' He then stretched his head forward and gave Hiromi a little lick on the nose.

Hiromi smiled and put him down on the bed. She stroked his back and said, "You're just too cute for you own good. You think you can just get away with everything, don't ya? You naughty little kitty."

Kai smiled to himself and rolled over onto his side. Being a cat did have its perks.

x-x-x-x-x-

Kai suddenly sat up, eyes wide and ears perked. He looked at the window and found that it was already dark. He had been resting on Hiromi's soft comforter and had apparently dozed off. He was suddenly jolted awake by the sound of the woman from his dream screaming somewhere in the fogged darkness of his mind, but the scream was mixed with what sounded like to him a cat yowling.

His fight or flight instinct that had kicked into full gear when he woke up wasn't fading with each passing minute. Instead, it was growing. Something, somewhere just wasn't right, and it hadn't been since this evening. The yowl he heard still echoed in his head; a yowl of both pain and grief. He immediate thought was of Coldfire and Roary, and of their safety. Although he really didn't want to leave the warmth and security of his secret crush's room, he knew what he had to do.

Kai snuck out of Hiromi's room, padded softly down the stairs into the kitchen, and leaped onto the counter with an ease he found himself wishing he had a few days ago. He fiddled with the latch in the window and managed to get it open. Pushing the glass with his head he lifted the window open and slid out into the crisp night air.

The sky was remarkably clear for the suburban night, and a waxing moon just past the half point hung high in the black sky. For all its primeval beauty there was definitely something horribly amiss. For one thing, it was quiet; not only quiet but dead silent. Not a nightingale, owl, or even a single cricket disturbed the stillness. Kai listened, ears perked straight up, for anything distinguishable.

A whimper coming from behind him caused Kai to jump and spin around toward the house again. There, underneath the porch lying in the dirt, was a larger creature with golden fur that seemed to be trembling uncontrollably.

Roary!-

The young stray looked up, surprised. -K. . .Kai!-

Kai jogged toward his canine friend as she stood up, but she remained where she was, in her usual submissive crouch. Her eyes however, seemed more terrified then ever.

T. . .Thank g. . .g. . .goodness you're al. . .alright,- she stammered.

Roary, what's wrong?-

S. . .Screams. . . everywhere. . .-

Screams? What Screams? Who?- asked Kai, but Roary only buried her head beneath her paws whining profusely. -Roary!- demanded Kai a little more sternly. -What's going on out there? Tell me!-

The streets are at war, that's what.-

Kai turned around to see Coldfire sitting on the fence.

Coldfire! What's going on? Who's at war?-

It would seem Grappleclaw has run across some rebels within his rabble he calls a clan,- answered the white and black she-cat. -A great fight has broken out, but it draws toward the end now. As expected, the Cat Lord, as he calls himself now, has put the troublemakers down the best way he knows how.-

Then what are we waiting for,- Kai said running toward the fence. -Lets go see.-

Why?- asked Coldfire, tilting her head in puzzlement. -It's extremely dangerous right now. You should all stay here, out of sight, until morning.-

But if there are really rebels out there than we should help them, right?- asked Kai.

Perhaps, but why risk you life?-

Why not?- Kai shot back, staring boldly into Coldfire's legendary gaze for the first time without feeling any nervousness.

She was silent for a moment before flicking her tail in a cat shrug. -Alright then.-

I. . .I'm c. . .c. . .coming too.- The two cats looked back at the dog with surprise as she slowly and timidly pulled herself from underneath the porch. -W. . .Wherever Kai goes, I g. . .go too,- she said with a shred more bravery than she had before, but with Roary it was a great deal more.

Alright pup, lets go, and don't worry, you have two big fierce cats to protect you,- said Coldfire with a humorous edge.

The trio left the human housing and roamed quickly and cautiously down the street with Coldfire in the lead, then Kai, and then Roary who was constantly looking back over her shoulder. Kai could barely make out recognizable places in the darkness as they traveled deeper into enemy cat territory. Coldfire suddenly stopped and motioned for the others to be wary. Kai instinctively went into a stalking position and moved forward after Coldfire, checking often to make sure Roary was behind him. When he looked around he realized that he was in the same area that he had met Gutterfang and his sister Barkfur. They passed this area and moved deeper into the alleys.

The first thing to hit him was the smell. It was thick, putrid, and strangely luring. He almost immediately knew what it was. Blood, and a whole lot of it. It was everywhere, splattered on the floor and walls. A great fight had played itself out here.

Coldfire stopped short and stood up. Kai froze, thinking they had been found, but the she-cat was staring at something lying lifeless on the cold concrete in a pool of blood. As Kai moved around Coldfire he too stopped and stared, fear and shock flooding his body.

Gutterfang!-

x-x-x-x-x-

Me: Well, things seem to get stickier as we go along here. So what happened to Gutterfang? The heartbreaking story next chapter.

As a final note, there has been something that's bothering me for some time now and I want to know what you guys, the readers, think. . .

When I first started working on this story, all the cat names where originally written in Japanese, since they where Japanese stray cats after all. The names where the same as they are now but translated in Japanese. For some reason I changed the names to English because I thought people would complain that it was confusing. When I started to write anime fanfiction I had always made it a point to use the original names that the creator intended it to be, so I felt a little guilty that I had changed the cat names. So what do you think? Here are the names of the cats in both English and Japanese:

Coldfire. . .Tsumetaibi

Gutterfang. . .Mizokiba

Grappleclaw. . .Tsukamutsume

Foxfang. . .Kitsunekiba

Skyfang. . .Sorakiba

Ashtail. . .Haishippo which then became Ashfang. . .Haikiba

Barkfur. . .Juhike

Icepelt. . .Korikegawa

Tarfoot. . .Taruashi

So should I start to use these names? I would give translation in parentheses if I do use them, and I wouldn't mind changing them in the earlier chapters, though It'd take awhile. Drop us a review and let us know!


	9. For StarClan to Cry

Me: Weeeee, summer's over, (cries) and THIS is all I have to show for it. (bangs head) At least it's longer than most chapters.

The consensus for the names was mostly in favor of keeping them in English. I'm thinking that after I finish the entire story I'll go back and replace the names with the original Japanese with the English translations in parenthesis or Japanese to English translations at the beginning of each chapter.

Thank you all for your reviews and for giving us the answers we needed!

Sandy: Yay! I finally get to do the reviews!

CrystallineAngel: Thank ya kindly!

Booboaba: Thank you for your review and honest answer!

SchoolBoredom: Hey, it's good to hear from you again! Yeah we think what you suggested would be best, so a big thanks for the input.

Hanishi: Hey thanks!

Hutchy: Hiya Hutchy! Thankies for the review!

Frosticdranzergal: Your review was a little hard to read at first, but we got it. (sweatdrop) Sorry we not using the Jap names, wait till the story's done and we'll change em, though. Hope you did well on your exams too! Tho' now it's a little late. . . (sweatdrop again) sorry. Thanks for the review!

Brat-always-day-and-night: You'll just have to wait and see, won't ya? XD Yesh, catnip iz gooooood.

VGMaster04: Yeah, we're gonna leave em in English. Thanks for responding on that!

Vamina12: OMG. LOVE your story! It's so random. XD Did Rish review that one? Don't remember. Can you check that for us? We love it! And thanks for reviewing!

SOMEONE2003: They're gonna stay English, thanks for the input. You know, this story was supposed to have more humor than it has right now, but that never really turns out for poor Rish. Hehe. At least it seems people don't mind, and they LIKE it, that's the big thing. Thanks for the review!

Lunar Fire: Sorry you like the Japanese names! Just wait until the story's over, then we'll go back and switch them. We would like to change them, the Japanese names have a special ring to them, you know? Thanks for the review.

Jani Rieme: Yeah, that's the main reason we're leaving the names alone for now, and we'll change them when the story's done. Good to hear from you again!

Monarch: Haha, thanks. Glad we amused you! Your suggestions are highly appreciated, so thanks!

Demon-lulu: Lol. Thanks for giving us a chance, then. XD Sorry this isn't "soon," but we hope you like!

JeLlYbEaN RuLz: Geez, it's hard to write your name. Who says Gutterfang's dead? And who says Hiromi-Chan will ever find out about Nikko's true identity? (wink) You're gonna kill us, aren't you. Hee hee heeee. . .

Kichitara: Aye, aye, Cap'n!

DarkWolf88: Thank you! A friend of Lady Phoenix-Roar is a friend of ours! Aww, you added us to your favs! Thank you, thank you! Please don't be mad it took so long!

Kairi Hiwatari1015: Sorry to keep you waiting M'lady, but here's the next chapter!

BeybladeRULZ1: Thank you, and yes they'll stay in English so thanks for your input!

ChibiPheonix: Thanks for voting and for the nice review!

Nubia: Kai freaks out because the almost lifeless stare she had was similar to the lifeless stare the brainwashed kids at the Abbey he grew up in had. We feel Kai's a sensitive boy until all the hard exterior, but he has a real problem in showing people his soft side. Thanks for you input on the names issue and feel free to ask questions if you're confused about anything, 'k? Thankies!

Wolfchilde: Um, wow, (blush) thank you very much! We plan in continuing! Thanks for the very kind review!

BeyMistress05: Thanks! Here's the next chapter!

Storm-of-insanity: Wow, thank you. To tell you the truth, I haven't read the two recent books in the series. I need to pick them up! I guess Rish could've come up with better terms. I think the reason for that was because this is mostly coming from Kai's point of view and since he isn't really a cat, he wouldn't know. The other cats in the story are hardened street cats, so they wouldn't have much slang toward humans. But maybe we'll come up with something, who knows. No, Kai didn't turn into a cat in the manga, but MAN, I'd pay double to see that! Thanks for your suggestions and for you vote on the name issue.

Knowlee: Never trust a cat, my friend. Here's the next chapter!

Phew! I think my fingers are gonna fall off!

Me: As a final note, this chapter is NOT a happy one! Ye be warned!

-x-x-x-x-x-

CAT TALES

Chapter Nine:

For StarClan to Cry

-x-x-x-x-x-

The trio stared horrified at the site for a brief moment before Coldfire cautiously moved forward. Kai and Roary looked at each other briefly before following. They both had the same question in their eyes: 'What on earth could've happened?'

As Kai approached, Coldfire was crouched beside the fallen Gutterfang gently sniffing his blood-soaked fur, touching him softly a few times with her nose.

-Is he. . . ?- Kai began, but couldn't bring himself to finish.

-No, actually,- she answered, sitting back up. She looked at him with a touch of astonishment. -He's still breathing, but just barely.-

-W. . .what should we do?- Roary asked suddenly.

Coldfire only looked at Kai, indicating that the decision was his and his alone.

-If you had asked me this morning, I would've said, 'dump him.' But now?- he shook his head, remembering the encounter he had earlier that day. -Now, it doesn't seem right to just leave him here, even if he doesn't survive. . .-

Coldfire seemed to immediately support his decision. She turned to Roary with her classic, no-nonsense stare.

-You heard him, pup. Carry him.-

-ME!- Roary all but yelped.

-Yes, you. You're the biggest of us so you should have no problem carrying him.-

At first it seemed that she wouldn't do it no matter what, but when Kai said, -C'mon Roary, you can do it. We'll take him back to the house and keep him under the porch,- the dog plucked up her already shredded courage and picked the bleeding cat up by the scuff, like any mother cat or dog does with it's young.

They didn't come out the way they came in, mostly to see if there were any other casualties to be seen. It turned out that not only was Gutterfang the first of many down cats they found that evening but the only living one. Kai had to force the bile that was building in his throat back down to his stomach at the sight. They passed cat after cat, each one didn't need an inspection to confirm if they where alive. These cats weren't just dead, they had been literally torn apart. As the group finally started home, away from the scene of slaughter, Kai started to mull over something he had seen consistently with most of the dead cats as well as with Gutterfang. He slowed his pace slightly so he could get another look at the comatose alley cat hanging in Roary's jaws.

Even in the moonlight, his sharp night vision could see exactly what he had seen with most of the other cats, what was left of them.

On Gutterfang's flank was a gaping wound, still flowing with blood, made with a single blow with a giant paw twice as big and long claws twice as long as his own.

-x-x-x-x-x-

As soon as they had gotten Gutterfang under the porch Coldfire turned to Kai and started giving orders.

-You must go to Black Moon and get as much cobwebs as you can. Tell Hawthorn it's an emergency, but don't tell him who it's for. He won't like the idea of helping a Captain much. Now hurry!-

Kai didn't even bother to question anything and took off as Coldfire turned on Roary and started giving her directions of what to do with Gutterfang. He didn't think he'd be able to find Black Moon again, but luck and adrenaline was with him and he pushed into the abandoned basement without hesitation.

The first instant after he landed was one of terror as he was surrounded by very angry, and VERY frightened, cats yowling at him, and the next Hawthorn shoved his pudgy body between him and the other cats shouting, -Calm down, calm down! He's one of us!- He turned to Kai looking relieved but just as scared as the other cats. -Flyin' Parrot Fish! Didn't Coldfire tell you about the password?-

-Password?-

The black and white tomcat nodded. -In times like these when You Know Who is up to no good we have to be extra careful. Remember, we're rebels in His eyes and if he found us. . .- he let the rest trail off for effect. -Next time you come barging in here like that remember to say, 'Full Moon tonight!' Understand?-

Kai nodded, then remembered the reason of his visit.

-Cobwebs! Coldfire needs cobwebs!-

Hawthorn's fur flattened in terror, -Coldfire? Sweet StarClan, what happened to her!-

-Not her, we found injured cat. . .- Kai explained quickly, still not understanding really what the cobwebs were for.

-Ah,- Hawthorn sighed in relief. -We have plenty just in case. Follow me.-

Kai did so, and noticed Black Jack sitting on silently his perch in the corner. For the first time he realized that the old crow had only one eye, his other was an empty socket. His single beady eye was staring at him as he slunk across the large room.

-You've carried cobwebs before?- asked Hawthorn.

-No.-

-It's easy if you don't mind moving on three legs. Just take a paw and gather this bunch of cobwebs around it like this,- he made a circular motion. Kai followed his instructions and wrapped a large amount of the stuff around his left paw. -That's it, young'un. Take as much as you need, but mind our needs. You never know.-

Kai thanked Hawthorn and hobbled awkwardly back toward the exit. Back on the surface streets, Kai had to take very careful measures since if he was caught, he wouldn't be able to run all that well. He made it back to Hiromi's yard in one piece, though he had a close call with another cat he was certain belonged to Grappleclaw's gang. When he reached the porch he almost had to stifle a laugh. In order to keep him warm, Coldfire had instructed Roary to lie next to the comatose Gutterfang, and she had the expression of an arachnophobe sitting in a tank of giant tarantulas.

-There you are,- Coldfire greeted, looking relieved. -Come over here and help me.-

Kai stood and watched fascinated as Coldfire began pulling pieces of cobweb off his paw like pieces of cotton candy and patting it softly on Gutterfang's wounds. The cobwebs acted like a natural band-aid and the blood stopped flowing.

Coldfire finished her work and sighed.

-Do you think he'll be alright?- Kai asked.

-We've done all we can for him on this end. Whether or not he WANTS to live is up to him. This is all on him now,- was her answer.

Kai was silent for a moment, then stood up.

-Wait here,- he dashed out from under the porch and back into the house through the kitchen window. A few moments later Kai jumped again through the window dragging a towel he stole from one of the kitchen cupboards. -You can use this as bed or blanket,- he said dropping it under the porch.

Coldfire nodded and had the still traumatized Roary place Gutterfang on the towel. Kai took this opportunity to slip out into the night air for some much needed space. Lying down in the cool grass he let his fatigued mind mull over the last few traumatic hours. It seemed inconceivable to him in some way that cats, or a single cat, could be so horribly cruel, to those of it's own kind no less. Humans, sure, but cats? Grappleclaw, and his whole set up reminded him so much of Balkov and the abbey, and the early days of BIOVOLT as well as BEGA that it genuinely had him terrified.

A scream sent him leaping and reeling on his feet, only to realize that he had drifted off into sleep and dreamed that same dream again. His sleep was full of terror, and now he was in a living nightmare where he could be torn to bits in the next instant without even telling the girl he grew to love each more every day where he was or what had happened to him.

He lay back down in the grass again, snout and face under his front paws, and tried with all his might to keep his breathing even, but a mournful sound escaped his throat with every breath.

-Come now, bristle those droopy wiskers.- Coldfire was suddenly beside him and started licking the top of his head.

Grooming was something he found himself doing once in a while, normally when he found spots on himself that couldn't be ignored. But other than that he neglected his looks and fur entirely. Now, however, he found a strange comfort in the simple and foreign touch.

-Cold. . .- he started.

-Hush up,- she cut him off. -I've raised more than enough kits in my life to know when one is upset.-

Kai silently relented and allowed himself to be treated like a kitten, though he wouldn't admit to himself how good it felt.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Your mother?-

Kai nodded. He had told Coldfire about his dream, about his grandfather and the woman who tried to protect him from Voltiare.

-I didn't really put it together until now, but that woman seemed so familiar, and my memories of childhood are faint at best.-

Coldfire was silent for a moment before asking softly, -Your father?-

Kai shook his head. -Don't remember him.-

Suddenly Roary's frantic yelp cut through their conversation.

-Kai! Coldfire!-

The two cats bolted back under the porch to see what was the matter. The terrified dog stood crouched a short distance away from Gutterfang, who was kicking and screeching franticly. Kai stood paralyzed, at a total blank as to what to do. It didn't matter. Coldfire rushed forward and gently held the struggling tomcat so he wouldn't injure himself further. Then she started licking his head in the same comforting manner she had done with Kai only a few moments before.

At first Gutterfang resisted. He kicked and screamed curses and Kai was positive Hiromi or her mother would've woken up by now. But eventually the Captain calmed down, his screams muting into soft whimpers. Kai and Roary looked at each other for a moment and then they moved forward. Without a command, Roary lay down next to the crying cat again. Kai moved next to Coldfire, who was whispering comforting words to Gutterfang.

-It's alright,- she purred. -As long as you're here with us everything will be alright. No one will hurt you here.-

His eyes suddenly flashed open. His pupils contracted and dilated slightly, trying to focus on what was around him. Gutterfang blinked dumbly at Coldfire, as if trying to remember why she looked familiar, then he looked at Kai, giving him the same bewildering look.

-Gutterfang?- Kai asked uncertainly. He wanted to do something to try and jog the alley cat's memory. -It's me, Kai. The human cat. Do you remember?-

Kai had fully expected Gutterfang to regain some of his angry pride, or something like his old self. Instead his eyes became filled with sorrow and shame. He averted his gaze, staring at the soiled towel beneath him.

Almost immediately, Kai understood.

-He killed her. . . didn't he?- Kai nearly choked on his words. Gutterfang let out a deep cry of anguish and buried his face under his paws.

-Killed who?- Roary squeaked.

Before Kai could answer Gutterfang suddenly sat up, something that he shouldn't have been able to do in his condition.

-Barkfur,- he rasped. -The most beautiful, precious, and bravest she-cat to ever grace this city. He. . . He tried to take her. Barkfur. . . she was never much for size, and she was a little sick, she stood up to Him. . . she denounced Him. . . He struck her and I attacked. . . my gang. . . they tried to help me. . . one blow. . . that's all it took. . .- his voice broke and he forced down a sob. -. . . then, I saw. . . He had her by the throat. . .-

This was all he could bear. He quickly pushed his snout under the closest warm body to him, which happened to be Roary. She stiffened, but didn't move. Coldfire only stared; her expression hadn't changed during Gutterfang's story. She then moved forward and lay down on Gutterfang's other side. Kai looked up at the wooden floor of the patio above them, thinking about his Hiromi, who was probably looking for him, and was probably worried about him too.

'Hang on Hiromi,' he thought. 'I need to take care of this right now. You would understand, right?'

Kai padded over to the huddled group, copying Coldfire by curling up into a ball with his tail over his nose. The three of them together huddled around the broken former Captian until they all drifted off into the deep folds of sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sandy: (sob)

Sheena: That's so sad. . .

Me: Told you it wasn't a happy chapter. It should perk up next chapter as are group of heroes (including Gutterfang) decide what to do next.

Will it be war? Who would be brave enough (or dumb enough) to stand up to Grappleclaw? And what of Kai's dream about his mother? Could it be he has remembered something of his own tragic past?

Things just continue to get stickier around here don't they?

Review, onigai! I can only imagine what you guys will say. (eep)


End file.
